


Meet the Smiths

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Mention of Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Identities, Fake Marriage, HEA, Only One Bed, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Smut ahead, Unresolved Sexual Tension, prompt, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: Rey Niima and Ben Solo have been at each other's throats since the moment Ben started working at Jedi Advertising.  After an explosive fight, they are forced to work together or be fired.  Returning from a meeting, they inadvertently witness a murder, forcing them into witness protection - as newlyweds.  Based on a prompt by @reylo_prompts on Twitter
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 277
Kudos: 473





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I saw a prompt on Twitter that I simply couldn't resist by @reylo_prompts: "Rey and her insufferable boss Ben, accidentally saw the wrong thing and now they are in Witness protection pretending to be newlyweds." The premise was just too delicious to pass up.
> 
> My moodboard was made by @reylomoodies on Twitter. 
> 
> TW: There is a brief scene containing violence near the end of the chapter. It begins at "A car was stopped..." and goes for eight paragraphs. That will be as violent as this fic will get. If that changes, I'll place a warning on the relevent chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“It’s all your fault!” hissed the slim brunette woman who was teetering on her heels as she tried to catch up to her tall companion. “And slow down, you stupid redwood.”

Said redwood turned around and glared. “My fault? How the fuck was it my fault?”

Almost crashing into the suddenly stationary man, it was all she could do not fall back onto her arse on the concrete pavement. “You practically told him his product was nothing but a high-priced vacuum cleaner. We were supposed to woo him into becoming a client, not insult his invention!”

“It  _ was _ nothing but a high-priced vacuum that obviously has nothing to back up its claim that it cleans 99% of germs and viruses from the ambient air. And you did enough wooing for the both of us.”

“What are you insinuating?”

“I wasn’t sure if you were trying to convince him to sign on with us or trying to get into his pants.”

A sharp gasp and widened, infuriated hazel eyes bore into the amused eyes of the man. “You…you…arsehole!”

Rey Niima and Ben Solo had had a somewhat volatile relationship from the day he’d started at his uncle’s advertising firm just over a year ago.

‘Volatile’ was probably, definitely, an understatement.

‘Explosive’, ‘nuclear’, ‘dangerous’ were probably closer to the mark.

Working hard at Jedi Advertising, Rey had been quietly making a name for herself in the agency, having snagged a couple of key accounts and enjoying the respect of her peers. It had all come crashing down when Luke Skywalker, the firm’s owner, had announced that his nephew was coming across from his previous advertising firm, one of Jedi’s biggest competitors.

“Ben will be working in your team, Rey, so I hope you make him feel welcome,” Luke had told her, his blue eyes piercing. 

“Is he going to be my superior?” Rey could feel her spirits sinking at the thought. She’d believed that she was the nominal head of her team and the thought that she was going to be usurped simply due to nepotism really, really rankled.

“No, not at all,” Luke rushed to reassure her. “I feel the two of you could make a formidable team. He’s got a lot of experience and will be bringing a number of accounts with him. He was one of the best at Empire Media.”

“Then why is he coming here?”

Luke hesitated before answering. “There were…issues…at his old firm and he found working there untenable. I think his advertising brain will a huge asset to us.” He turned away but Rey was certain she heard, “besides the fact Leia would kill me if I didn’t take him on,” under his breath.

Every doubt Rey had been harbouring came true when Ben Solo strode into the office in all his surly glory, wearing all black, like some prince of darkness and looking down his long nose at everyone around him, as if he was doing them a favour by being there.

Rey couldn’t deny the initial bolt of attraction that hit her as she took in his 6 foot 3 frame, a face that was fascinating rather than strictly bubblegum handsome, topped off by the most glorious black hair she’d ever seen on a man, his impressive stature draped in a suit that she could tell cost more than her weekly salary, buttons straining on his massive chest. 

He was a snack.

Then he opened his mouth.

“So, I’m supposed to sit out here with everyone else?” his low, deep voice snapped at Luke. “I thought I was getting my own office.” He then looked around the office space, sneering at the large cubicles where most of Jedi Advertising staff worked unless you were one of the executives. His eyes then locked onto hers, his body stiffening for a moment, before dismissing her as if she was dirt under his foot.

That right there, began their hate/hate relationship at Jedi Advertising. 

From the moment Ben had begun working, he’d tried to assert his dominance over the team, with Rey pushing back fiercely, leading to fights which ranged from heated name-calling to shouting matches.

Every time Rey came up with an idea, Ben would shoot it down in team meetings, sarcastically pointing out the flaws and introducing his own, expecting everyone to fall in line because he was the ‘great Ben Solo’ who’d run million-dollar advertising accounts at Empire Media.

“Then why the fuck are you here, Solo?” snapped Rey at one meeting, standing up and banging her hand on the table, accidentally knocking over someone’s coffee. “Who did you piss off so badly that you had to beg your uncle for a job here?”

The truth was, no-one knew why Ben had left his prestigious job at Empire Media, one of the premier advertising companies in the country, to join his uncle’s firm. Jedi Advertising was a more middle-of-the-road company, producing more television and print advertising than the international campaigns run by Empire Media. In other words, it was a decided step-down for him.

And he let everyone know it. 

And Rey, being a scrapper that had pulled herself up by the bootstraps, was not about to let him get away with it.

Luke rarely interfered in their fights, even when they would see him to complain about the other, telling them they were adults and to sort it out themselves.

Their war ramped up when Ben went behind Rey’s back and convinced a client to use his idea for a television ad that was going to run during prime time. Rey had worked hard to present her ideas to the client, spending hours to come up with a novel way to advertise their new model of car. She had the storyboards meticulously prepared, and was excited to present them at the creative meeting between the client and her team.

She should have known something was up when he walked in with Ben, the two of them laughing as if they’d been friends forever, Ben clapping him on the back. It was the first time she’d seen Ben smile and was instantly angry with herself for finding anything about Ben Solo attractive. His slightly crooked teeth just made his smile look even more charming.

Welcoming the client, Rey was about to start her presentation, when the client stopped her abruptly and announced that he was going to go with Ben’s ideas that he had pitched earlier in the week at the client’s office, unbeknownst to anyone else on the team.

If Rey had a weapon handy right then, she would have run Ben Solo through with it, just to get that hateful smirk off his face. Instead, being the professional she was, Rey had pretended to graciously accept the client’s decision, the looks she threw at her colleague not boding well.

That had led the biggest fight they’d ever had, both of them screaming at each other, toe to toe. Neither of them noticed their team quietly exiting the room, terrified looks on their faces.

The insults flew back and forth, as did the storyboards, and even a coffee cup that was thrown into the wall, smashing to smithereens. Rey came so close to slapping Ben that she shook with the effort to restrain herself. 

Ben was just about to punch the wall when Luke stepped into the room.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” he yelled, uncaring that there was a growing group of employees standing behind, ready to watch the events unfold as if they were at gladiatorial contest. “What kind of behaviour is this by two supposed professional adults?”

“He went behind my back and usurped my ideas,” cried Rey, face flushed with fury.

“My ideas were a thousand times better than yours or he wouldn’t have gone with them,” Ben threw back, hair disheveled.

“He never got the chance to hear my ideas because you are a complete fucking wanker!”

“Language, Rey,” snapped Luke.

“I did what I’m paid to do, keep the client happy,” retorted Ben.

“How many prostitutes did you pay to keep him happy?”

“ENOUGH!” The bang on the table, coupled with Luke’s order, stopped them abruptly. Taking a deep breath, Luke glared at each one in turn. “I have had it up to here,” he bit out, holding his hand up to his forehead. “I had hoped that you two would start acting like adults but it’s been nearly a year and you continue to act like two children in a sandpit fighting over the same bucket. I’ve lost count of how many complaints I’ve received about your behaviour in the office and now I’ve received a resignation letter because you make the atmosphere so toxic.”

He stopped and wearily rubbed his eyes.

“I’m not about to lose loyal staff because the two of you can’t act like professionals, regardless of your personal feelings.” He looked at Rey. “Rey, you have so much talent and I know you can go far but you’ve let your jealousy and resentment of Ben cloud that talent to the point that it’s become detrimental to your work.”

Rey opened her mouth to contradict this statement but Luke held up his hand, his blue eyes flashing a warning to not speak. Then he turned to his nephew, who was smirking in satisfaction at Rey’s rebuke.

“Don’t look so smug, Ben,” Luke spat. “You came here with a chip - no, a plank - on your shoulder. I know you think you’re too good for this firm but guess what, buddy? I’m the only one who would hire you. No other advertising company in the country would touch you after the events at Empire so you have no right to lord it over us as if you’re doing us a favour by being here. It’s the other way around.”

Ben flushed angrily at his uncle’s clipped words, avoiding both their gazes.

“I am this close to firing both your arses,” continued Luke, holding up his fingers to demonstrate. “But, you are both extremely talented so I’m giving you one more chance. Just one. You are going to work together on a prospective new client’s account. And I mean, together. If I hear one argument from either of you, or if I get one more complaint, you will be out. Do you understand?”

There was a dead silence in the room for several uncomfortable moments before Rey cleared her throat. “I…I’m sorry, Luke.”

Luke looked pointedly at Ben, who worked his jaw in the way she’d noticed he did when he was uncomfortable. “I’m sorry too.”

Nodding, Luke turned around to leave. “Go have some lunch to cool down and then come and see me after and I’ll give you the details of the new client. This is your last chance.”

Which is how they found themselves travelling an hour by train to meet with Luke’s prospective client who had patented a device that supposedly sucked in the ambient air, removed germs and bacteria and spit it out, sanitised. 

It had been a week since the blow up in the office, Ben and Rey tiptoeing on eggshells around each other. The number of times they’d had to bite their lips to stop themselves from snapping at each other were too many to count. 

“You’d think Luke could have paid for a cab or something for us but no, we’ve got to go by train,” drawled Ben, his face a picture of derision as he looked at the seats, many covered by graffiti. “I’m likely to catch some sort of communicable disease in this cesspit.”

“Oh, get over yourself, Mr ‘My Shit Don’t Stink’ Solo.”

“I don’t see you sitting down.” Ben smirked as Rey’s face flushed, his eyes roaming over her tan pencil skirt that moulded to an arse he would happily bite down on if she wasn’t such a bitch most of the time. Worn with a thin, silky blouse that hinted at the lace bra underneath and the nude stilletos, Ben considered that she might even be worth putting aside his animosity if it meant bedding the little wildcat.

Rey looked up at him and gave him the finger, a sneer on her face, before turning away.

Ben snorted. “Charming.”

“Piss off.”

The prospective client was a man in his forties, who spent much of the time ogling Rey’s breasts as they put ideas forward for his device. Rey, unfortunately, had experienced this type of behaviour from male clients so often that she just ignored it, not noticing the glare Ben was throwing the client. She knew how to look after herself and if the client tried anything, he’d regret it. Determined to get results from this meeting, she put on the charm, even when Ben began making disparaging remarks about the product. While she secretly agreed with him, she wasn’t about to risk losing her job over it. 

When the meeting ended, the client had not-so-subtly propositioned Rey, but she’d pretended ignorance and bid him goodbye, Ben remaining behind as she left the room. After freshening up, she’d found Ben standing outside, hands in his pockets and looking darkly brooding. 

It annoyed the absolute crap out of her that she still found him completely fuckable. She would sooner chop off a hand than admit that she’d gotten herself off a time or two to visions of Ben’s naked body behind her eyelids. There had been times when her eyes had strayed to his crotch, and there was no hiding the bulge that advertised that Ben Solo was proportional to his height. 

“He’s not signing.” His eyes lifted to hers as he dropped his bombshell.

“What? He was eating out of our hands! What the fuck did you do, Solo?”

“Nothing! He just said that he didn’t feel our firm was a good fit for his product,” retorted Ben, not looking at her.

Rey was incensed. He  _ had _ to have said something to the man. They’d presented some great ideas and he’d been very enthusiastic. “Where is he? I’m going to talk to him and see if I can’t change his mind.”

“He’s already left.”

Rey growled, nearly stomping her foot in frustration. “You did something,” she accused him, eyes narrowed.

“I didn’t, you little hellcat!” snapped Ben. With a narrowed glare, he stomped out the doors, leaving Rey to follow.

Unfamiliar with the area and bickering like two schoolkids, neither of them noticed that they were in a decidedly shabbier part of the town, filled with closed warehouses and abandoned factories, broken and shuttered windows everywhere.

“Ahh, Ben? Where are we?” asked Rey, looking around apprehensively. “I don’t think we’re near the train station.”

Looking around, Ben’s eyes narrowed in puzzlement. “How the fuck did we end up here?”

“You were too busy being a prick to see where we were going.”

“Pot. Kettle. Black, sweetheart.” Ignoring Rey’s glare, he pulled out his phone and opened his maps app. “Somehow, we’ve ended up about five blocks away from the main road. We should have turned right but we must have turned left. This is the industrial precinct.”

“Looks like things haven’t been great, going by all the abandoned buildings,” mused Rey.

“We can go down that way. It should bring us closer to the station without having to retrace our steps,” he pointed out, looking at a small, dingy-looking lane.

For the first time, Rey was glad she had Ben with her. His huge, hulking frame was intimidating and not someone you’d want to target if you had foul intentions.

Following behind, Rey looked around warily as they walked down the lane. There were even smaller alleyways branching off it, separating the buildings and barely wide enough for a car to fit through.

They were about halfway down the lane when a strange thumping sound stopped them. Looking at each other in puzzlement, they walked slowly to the entrance of a nearby alleyway, where the sound came from.

As they reached it, another ‘thump’ sounded, followed by low, strangled cry. A male, from the sounds of it. Warily, they looked around the corner of the building, Rey gasping loudly at what she saw.

A car was stopped halfway down, engine running and doors open. That wasn’t what got her attention, though.

Against the brick wall of the abandoned warehouse, slumped a man, face bloodied, flanked by two other men. One was old, with hideous scarring on his face and completely bald while his companion was a tall, grey-haired man.

As they watched, the grey-haired man punched the bloodied man in the gut, making him cry out in pain as he doubled over.

Rey opened her mouth to yell out when Ben’s hand covered it, its size spanning most of her lower face as his other hand grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

“Sssh,” hissed Ben into her ear, making her shiver despite the violence she was witnessing. Another strangled cry came from the victim and Rey tried to pry Ben’s hand away at the same time he was trying to back up without alerting the two men to their presence. “We have to get out of here before they see us.”

“Mmmmm…mmmm...” protested Rey furiously, unable to dislodge his hand. They had to help the man.

“We’ll call the cops as soon as we’re away from here,” promised Ben in a harsh whisper. Her heels made a loud ‘clack’ as they stepped on a metal grate, making him curse harshly against her ear. 

Despite Ben’s hope, the sound seemed to have carried to the men, because the bald one looked directly at them, evil seeming to radiate from him.

As if frozen in time, they watched as he lifted a gun to the victim’s head and without a pause, pulled the trigger, the man falling to the ground in pool of blood.

“Fuck!” cursed Ben as Rey screamed. Dropping his hand, Ben grabbed hers and pulled her away. “Come on!” he urged as he began running down the lane, trying to get away from the killers.

Being dragged along by Ben while wearing heels was impossible and Rey immediately stumbled, nearly twisting her ankle. With a curse, Ben swept her up into his arms and began to run. In shock, all Rey could do was wrap her arms around his neck as her shoe fell off, uncaring that they'd cost her a small fortune.

Looking behind him, Rey watched the two men running towards them, guns pointed their way. Seemingly unburdened by the extra weight he carried, Ben’s long legs picked up the pace just as another shot rang out, the bullet lodging into a brick wall next to them. Rey couldn’t help her shriek when bits of shrapnel from the brick rained over them but Ben didn’t hesitate.

Not wanting to witness their own imminent death, Rey buried her face in Ben’s neck. Despite being in mortal danger, his delicious scent was impossible to ignore and she breathed in deeply. It would be ironic if she died in Ben’s arms. Not quite the way she’d pictured it when masturbating to thoughts of him.

Just as she could feel the hysteria taking over, the sound of screaming sirens filled the air. Lifting her head, she saw three police cars pass them while one stopped in front, two officers jumping out and pointing guns at them. 

Ben stopped instantly and Rey put her hands up for both of them, his arms full of her, and looked at each other. Their reactions were identical.

“Fuck!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey learn their fate and they are not happy. Time to meet Mr and Mrs Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your warm reception of this fic.
> 
> I'm quite enjoying messing with our two heroes, lol. Obviously I know nothing about witness protection (or do I? 🤔), so take it with a grain of salt. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

“We have to do  _ what _ ?”

“You have no choice Mr Solo,” replied the weary-looking Chief Detective who had spent hours questioning them over what they had witnessed in that infernal alleyway. “You and Miss Niima will have to go into witness protection until we apprehend Snoke and Pryde.”

While Ben and Rey stood before the officers, almost too scared to breathe in case they decided to shoot first and ask questions later, another car had pulled up, two suited detectives, faces lined from having witnessed too much of the ugly side of life, stepping out and indicating to the uniformed officers that they could stand down. 

Rey looked at Ben, noting their simultaneous sigh of relief when the guns were holstered, both of them turning to the newcomers. Neither seemed to notice that Ben was still carrying Rey in his arms.

After initial questioning, they were required to go back to the station with the detectives, Ben placing her in the car gently. Rey put it down to shock setting in. She wondered how she would get around seeing as she’d lost one shoe.

“My bag! We have to go back for my bag!” begged Rey as the detectives got in the car. “It’s got my keys, purse and phone.” Detective Wexley signalled for one of the uniformed officers and instructed him to find Rey’s handbag. 

While they waited, Ben sat in silence, mulling over what had happened. “Do you know who they are?”

Detective Andor nodded. “Yes, we do, and it’s not a good thing you saw them.”

“Why?” asked Rey, anxiously waiting for her bag to be returned to her. “I mean, I know they’re murderers, that’s obvious, but was it a mob thing or something?” 

“Something like that. I’m not at liberty to say more at this time,” answered Detective Andor.

Rey was about to say more when Detective Wexley’s phone rang. A few short sentences later, he broke the bad news. “The officers couldn’t find your bag, Miss Niima. We have to assume the perpetrators took it. That’s not good.”

Without another word, the detective drove off as Rey bit her lip nervously the whole way. Could this day get any worse?

Yes. 

It got much worse.

Limping on one shoe, Rey followed the detectives and Ben into a stark interview room, furnished only by a table and four chairs and a large glass window which they could only assume was one way. She’d watched enough crime drama on tv to know there was probably someone watching on the other side. It was enough to make her feel like she and Ben were the criminals, not the witnesses.

An older man entered the room, introducing himself as Chief Detective Draven. He was gracious enough to offer them refreshments, which they both refused before launching into his intense questioning.

“The man you saw murdered was an undercover detective who had been working for nearly a year to bring down Snoke and Pryde. The fact that you two witnessed it is fortuitous for us but unlucky for you,” he told them impassively.

“Why?” asked Ben warily. His hair was dishevelled from the numerous times he’d run his hands through it in frustration as they were made to go over their stories over and over. 

“Because as the head and deputy of the First Order, both men have been exceptionally good at making sure nothing can be pinned on them. They are very well connected and move in political and business circles, smelling like roses, and have many power brokers in their pockets. For that reason, this operation is extremely hush-hush, the team hand-picked by myself. Our undercover man was one of the best and his loss will be felt but he obviously got close enough that he was taken out by the bosses themselves. It’s only a matter of us to finding that information.”

“So, we’ve witnessed these guys actually carry out their crime rather than their lackeys?” surmised Rey.

“Correct, Miss Niima. You two have, inadvertently, witnessed the so-called ‘smoking gun’. You can ID the two of these men as the murderers. And that puts you both in danger, especially since it looks like they took your bag and they have all they need to find the both of you.”

“Shit!” swore Ben, rubbing his forehead angrily. “You should have held on to it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Of  _ course _ I should have taken inventory of my possessions when we’d just witnessed a murder and were being shot at!” she bit out.

“Most women would sooner lose a leg than their handbag,” he shot back.

Rey glared at her nemesis. “I’m not ‘most women’, you knob-head. And if you hadn’t gotten us lost we wouldn’t have been there.”

“And if you hadn’t been harping on endlessly, I might have been paying attention to where we were going instead of trying to block your annoying voice out!” he snapped back, leaning towards her, their faces close together.

“Harping! I was no-“

“So, have the two of you slept together yet?” asked Draven, watching the by-play like a spectator at a tennis match.

“Sleeping to-“

“Wha-“

The two stopped bickering and turned to face the detective, outrage on their faces at such an erroneous assumption. 

“Of course we’re not sleeping together,” spluttered Rey. “We’re colleagues. We can’t even stand each other.”

“Getting my ear nagged off while shagging is not my idea of a good time,” chimed in Ben

About to retort, her words were stolen from her at Detective Draven’s next words. “Going into witness protection should be fun for the two of you then.” Two pairs of horrified eyes stared at man across the table.

“We have to do  _ what _ ?”

Draven then dropped his bombshell that the two of them were going to be placed into witness protection – immediately.

“I can’t do that,” argued Ben. “I have a deadline at work.”

“Me too,” protested Rey. “I have too much to do. I have a life, unlike him.”

Ben glared at her. “I have a life, too. Probably more interesting than yours.”

“You two  _ really _ need to get that pent up sexual tension out of your systems before you kill each other,” interrupted Draven. “Because I need both of you alive to testify when we get these guys.” He held up his hand as they were about to vehemently refute his statement. “Whatever, the fact remains that you will be taken into protection straight from here. No ifs, buts or maybes.”

“Can we get our things?” asked Rey, trepidation clouding her voice.

“I’m sorry, but that won’t be possible. Your home is most likely already being surveilled by Snoke, if not already having ripped through it. They have your keys, remember. By now, they will have your bank details, know where you work, who you associate with. By the same process, they will know who you are, too, Mr Solo. For that reason, we have remotely wiped both your phones. It was one of the first things we did when we realised they had the bag.”

It was a close race to determine who was more horrified out of the two of them. 

“It will also mean that you will not be able to access any of your accounts as they will be looking for activity, which will lead them directly to your location. The same for any social media.”

“What about our jobs? Won’t they ask where are?” asked Ben, subdued.

“We will inform your boss that neither of you will be returning for the foreseeable future. I need a list of your closest relatives, friends, etc, that will question your whereabouts. We will send one message to reassure them you are safe and that will be all the contact we can allow.”

“Will I get my phone back?” asked Ben.

Draven shook his head. “We can’t allow that. You are essentially going to be in a blackout. You will have one phone that will be set to allow calls only between myself and you. You will have no internet access whatsoever.”

“But…but…” began Rey.

“You have to understand this. These guys are not playing. They have their hooks into so many pies, it will take all our efforts to keep them from finding you. A wrong word, an inadvertent piece of information could mean the wrong person gets wind of who you are and you could find yourselves in deep shit. They will be monitoring telecommunications, the internet, your associates, looking for you. So you will effectively be going off the grid,” warned Draven, his face grave. “I cannot stress enough how dangerous this is for you.”

The tone of the detective’s voice was sobering and Rey couldn’t help the surge of anxiety trying to take over her body.

“Where will we be going?” a subdued Ben asked. “Do we go to different accommodation?”

Draven leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little nervous, which didn’t fill either of them with confidence. “Ahh, that’s the thing, you see. We’ve had our budget chopped this year, so we don’t have many options in accommodation. There’s only one place that’s available immediately so you will have stay there together.”

Ben and Rey looked at each other apprehensively.

“And, it’s in a small, rural village where everyone knows everyone’s business, so you’ll have to adopt a cover story in order not to reveal why you’re really there. We can’t be sure that Snoke’s reach won’t extend that far. It’s unlikely, but we can’t take the risk. Sooo…” he gave them a weak grin that didn’t reassure them in the least. “You two are going to pose as newlyweds.”

The apprehension turned into horrified looks.

“Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Smith.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Seriously? Who came up with our ‘names’? The work experience kid?” grumbled Ben as they sat in the back of a non-descript van that was taking them out of the city.

“Kira’s not too bad. I can live with it,” declared Rey, huddled up against the window, watching shadows pass by in the darkness.

“Kylo. Who the fuck comes up with a name like ‘Kylo’?” 

“It has a dark, surly, arrogant, bad-tempered aura about it. Sounds about perfect,” quipped Rey. “Kylo Smith.” 

The effects of the day were finally catching up with her and she began giggling which quickly turned into a full-blown laugh. She knew she sounded hysterical, and truthfully, she was definitely feeling a little hysterical, but something about Ben’s assumed name set her off. Once she started, she couldn’t seem to stop, ignoring the stony look Ben threw at her. Hands holding her aching stomach, Rey laughed until tears ran down her face before she finally subsided to intermittent hiccups.

“You done?”

Rey snorted. “I think so, Kylo Smith.” The look on his face nearly set her off again but she managed to restrain herself. 

“How the fuck are we going to convince anyone that we’re newlyweds?” he muttered.

“Good question.”

After the bomb was dropped, the two had been ushered out a back door and driven to a hotel room where they were questioned on their clothing size and had a meal brought to them.

Dark had fallen a few hours previously and all they were told was that they were to wait until instructed to do otherwise. Two suitcases were brought to the room, containing clothing and toiletries. Rey watched as Ben opened his, smirking as she watched the disgust on his face as he pulled out a red flannel shirt.

“Who wears this kind of shit?” he groused, pulling out a t-shirt emblazoned with a tacky picture of a beach.

“Obviously people in witness protection aren’t expected to dress in sartorial splendour,” she retorted, opening the other suitcase. Inside were a couple of pairs of jeans, t-shirts, blouses and skirts. No heels, though.

Rey mentally shrugged. She’d worn much worse growing up though she would miss her heels. They were her one luxury and she still remembered she when bought her first pair, in red, after she got this job. Having known only poverty and working hard to be where she was, Rey didn’t feel guilty about spoiling herself a little now.

“I wish I had my phone,” grumbled Ben, slumped over at the small dining table.

“Me too. Where do you think they’re going to take us?”

Ben shrugged. “Who cares? We’re going to be stuck with each other for who knows how long?”

Rey snorted. “I must have seriously pissed off someone in a previous life.”

“Don’t know why I’m being punished along with you.”

“Oh shut up,” she snapped back. “How the hell are we going to pretend to be newlyweds when we’d rather kill each other?   
  


“Well, if we don’t, you might get your wish,” he spat. 

“We couldn’t have been siblings or something?” she moaned. “I don’t think even the greatest actress in the world could pretend to be in love with you.”

Ben eye’s narrowed. “Tell that to some of my past lovers,” he smirked.

“They were obviously brain dread.”

“At least they existed.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

Ben leaned back in his chair and grinned. “At least I’ve had lovers. You’d probably freeze any poor guy’s dick off with your ice.”

Unable to stop her gasp, Rey had to stop herself from slapping the smug look off his handsome face. “You’d be lucky to ever find out, you obnoxious, account stealing, toad.”

“Account stealing?”

“You’re the reason we’re in this predicament,” she practically snarled.

“Me? You’re the one who dropped her handbag.”

“Because we were being shot at and you picked me up!”

“Next time, I’ll just leave you there,” he threw back. “Should have done so today,” he muttered under his breath, but she heard.

“If you hadn’t pulled that trick with the client in the office, Luke wouldn’t have made us try and get that vacuum cleaner guy and we wouldn’t have got ourselves in the wrong place at the wrong time!”

“Ha!” he pointed his very long finger at her. 

“What?”

“You just admitted that it was a nothing but a high-priced vacuum cleaner, like I said,” Ben replied smugly.

Rey just shook her head and flopped back on one of the beds, exhausted by the day’s events. 

This morning she’d woken up expecting another normal day bickering with her nemesis and now she was looking at god knew how long stuck in his company in a strange place, pretending to be his wife. Newlywed wife. That implied displays of physical affection. All the newlyweds she’d ever encountered were obnoxiously touchy-feely.

What if she had to kiss Ben?

Rey sat up and looked at her ‘husband’. If he wasn’t such an arsehole, it wouldn’t be a hardship, she admitted as she looked at his full lips which were way too full for a man but always looked incredibly soft. Stop it, Rey!

“What’s our story?” she asked him, avoiding looking at said lips.

Brows furrowing, Ben fixed her with his intense stare. “Story?”

“Yes. We’re going to have to come up with a cover story,” she huffed in exasperation.

“Why? I’m not planning on mixing with anyone,” he retorted.

Rey rolled her eyes and spoke slowly, as if arguing with a five year old. “You really think we can just hide out in this place and  _ not _ draw attention to ourselves? I’ve watched enough cop shows to know we aren’t going to be living in a busy city where we can hide in the crowd.”

“We can hope.”

Ignoring him, she continued. “We’ll probably be in some small country town where the neighbours will want to know who we are. We have to come up with some sort of backstory and also why we’re there.”

“You watch a lot of television, I’m assuming.” She raised an eyebrow. “You seem to know a lot about country people.”

“It’s just common knowledge. Craven didn’t give us any details so I’m guessing we’ll have to make them up.”

Ben sighed dejectedly, running his hand through his hair for the thousandth time today. Damn Luke! If he’d only let them take a cab to that god-forsaken interview. Now he was facing weeks, maybe even months, living in close proximity with Rey Niima.

While there was one part of being a ‘newlywed’ he’d happily partake in, she’d probably rip his balls off if he tried anything. She was hot, but he preferred to keep the crown jewels intact.

And there’d be no contact with the outside world. While he’d never call himself a sociable kind of man, more of an introvert than he let on (he didn’t like too many people, to be honest), the thought of being totally cut off from the life he knew, with only a woman who hated him for company, was not one he relished.

What would they even do? He’d go stir crazy without working. 

He also wondered what his family would think. He wasn’t especially close to them, even if his mother had practically bullied his uncle into hiring him, but his absence would be noted. Craven said they’d tell them something, but he doubted his mother would just take him going missing lightly. 

There was nothing he could do about it, though, so he may as well resign himself to what was coming.

“If there’s any truth in trying to maintain a lie is that it needs to stick to the truth as much as possible,” he told her. “The more elaborate the lie, the easier it is to get caught out.”

Rey nodded. “Yes, I agree.”

It must have been around midnight, when a knock sounded at the door. The security chain was on, so Ben warily opened the door as far as it allowed, looking suspiciously at the intruder.

The man outside gave him the password that they’d been ordered to ask of anyone who knocked on their door, Ben opening it to allow the black-clad agent inside.

Under cover of darkness, they were bundled into the blacked out vehicle and whisked away from their normal lives for the foreseeable future.

On the way, they were given a new set of identification documents, including fake driver’s licences and a bank debit card. 

Rey looked at her photo, which had been taken in Craven’s office. She looked like a criminal, like most ID photos. ‘Kira Smith – 26 years old’. It would take a while to get used to calling herself by a different name.

Leaning over, she looked at his licence. ‘Kylo Smith – 34 years old’. “You look like an undertaker in that photo.”

Ben grunted and put it away in disgust. “Can you tell us where we’re going?” he asked the agent in the front seat.

“Sorry, not until we get there. Try and get some shut-eye. It will be a while yet.”

The motion of the vehicle, as well as the never-ending darkness outside, lulled them both to sleep, exhaustion taking its toll.

Dawn was just beginning to rise, turning the inky black into a deep azure blue in the eastern sky, obscuring the stars that had been their companions during the night.

Rey felt herself surface from the mists of sleep, scrunching her nose as her body began complaining about being forced to sleep in an unnatural position. Not ready to wake up, she tried to burrow into her pillow but it was stubbornly hard. Why did she get such a hard pillow? Reaching up to punch it into submission in order to get more sleep, her hand encountered a wall of rock.

What the...? 

Forcing her eyes open, she blearily frowned at her ‘pillow’, her brain finally kicking into gear, gasping at the realisation that her face was almost buried into Ben’s armpit and her hand was resting on his stomach, just above the waistline of his pants. The ‘wall of rock’ was the absurdly hard wall of his stomach.

As if she’d burned her hand on a hot stove, Rey sat up abruptly and moved as far away from him as was possible in the vehicle, face burning with mortification when she saw how she’d drooled on him, a large patch of wet material on his chest.

Her movement stirred Ben from his sleep, snorting inelegantly as he shook himself awake, one side of his face red from where it had been pressed against the window.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he turned to look at her, puzzlement in his sleep-laden eyes as he tried to work out where he was and why he’d woken up with Rey Niima. She watched as the realisation hit him, eyes widening with remembrance of their situation.

About to speak, the vehicle came to a stop, making them both look outside. As they’d expected, they were somewhere rural, a mountain range on one side of the road, pastureland on the other, the fields dotted with sheep and clusters of trees.

“Ok guys,” announced the agent in the front. “This is where we part ways.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey, or is it Kira and Kylo Smith, find out exactly where they will be living for the forseeable future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Thank you for you kind reception of this fic. I'm having a lot of fun with one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

On the lonely stretch of road, the faint sounds of bleating sheep and the mooing of the odd cow emphasised to both of them that the city life they knew was well and truly behind them.

In front was an older model car, plain and nondescript, it’s driver stepping out and greeting theirs as they stumbled out of the van, legs stiff from sitting for so many hours.

As the agents talked, Ben and Rey waited nervously for their next instructions. 

“What do you think’s happening?” asked Rey, shivering a little in the early morning chill, wearing only a sweatshirt that had been supplied in the suitcase. Ben had changed into jeans but had refused to put on the flannel shirt, still wearing his white business shirt, complete with drool which he seemed not to have noticed yet.

“Not sure,” he replied, watching the agents intently, trying to ascertain what they were discussing. 

Before long, the agents made their way over to them, one carrying a small backpack. 

“Mr Solo, Miss Niima?” he began as he handed Ben the bag. “Inside is your phone that only sends and receives calls and texts from the chief, as well as a map with the location of the property you’ll be staying at, along with the keys. The house has been stocked with basic provisions but you’ll need to purchase anything else you need. The account linked to your debit card will be topped up each week but it’s not a king’s fortune so there’ll be no living the high life.” Ben sneered at the man, who ignored him and pointed to the car. “That will be your mode of transport for the foreseeable future. We’ve left your backstory up to you, as you know, but I don’t think I need to reiterate how important it is that you keep up the façade and don’t reveal the truth to anyone. Snoke’s reach is far and wide, so anyone could potentially be an informant, even in this small town. Once you leave here, you must be Mr and Mrs Smith, newlyweds. Understood?”

Ben and Rey nodded seriously. “You’ll get one phone call every second day for an update on the situation and if you have any questions, you can ask them then.”

The second agent piped up. “The house sits on property so you’ll have some privacy from your nearest neighbours. You can do what you like to it to make it more comfortable. Grow vegetables, whatever. It would probably be a good idea to do that anyway as it will lend credence to whatever story you come up with for moving to the country.”

The agents took a step towards the van, one of them turning around and tossing something at Ben, who’s deft hands caught it in mid-air. “I now pronounce you man and wife,” chuckled the agent before getting in and driving off, leaving the pair of them standing alone in the middle of nowhere, a suitcase each.

Unclenching his fist, they looked at the black jeweller’s box. Neither particularly wanted to open it but Ben did it anyway, the two gold wedding rings glinting merrily in the early morning sunshine.

“Don’t even think of putting it on me,” muttered Rey, picking up the smaller one as if it was poisonous. It was a plain band with no embellishments, which suited her just fine. Her stomach doing weird somersaults which she put down to hunger, she pushed it on to her ring finger, hoping none of the superstitions about putting rings on that finger when one was unwed were true. 

“I wasn’t going to,” he snapped back, grimacing as he put his wedding ring on. “I hope we’re not stuck here long enough that I get a ring mark on my finger.”

“Believe me, you’re not the only one.”

With a sigh of resignation, Ben rifled through the backpack, pulling out a set of car keys and the map. “Do you want to direct or drive?”

Rey looked at him, a flash of surprise in her eyes at his offering the choice. He’d always struck her as the type to automatically want to take control in every situation. Including the bedroom. Shaking that thought away, Rey took the map off him. “I’ll direct. Can you take directions? Most men can’t.”

Ben just sneered at her snarky comment. “I wouldn’t have asked if I couldn’t. Anyway, I don’t know where we are so I’d have to ask someone, wouldn’t I?”

“Alright then, let’s get this over with,” sighed Rey. “I hope the house is big enough we barely have to see each other.”

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Welcome to Arcadia,” drawled Rey as they neared the sign announcing they were entering the small village denoted on the map. “Population: 253. Now with another two.” The sign had a cutesy picture of a smiling sun looking down into the valley where the village was situated and the cheesy slogan ‘A little piece of paradise’.

Ben snorted cynically. “I think they need to hire another agency to come up with something less vomit-inducing.”

“Such a cynic,” she drawled. “It might be as great as the sign says. It’s going to be home for who knows how long.”

Ben just shook his head as they began passing small homesteads surrounded by land on all sides. “How far to the house?”

Consulting the map, Rey looked up and pointed. “There should be a small road on the left coming up soon past the town centre. You need to turn into it and the house is up about three quarters of the way along. I can’t tell on this paper map how long the road is. Damn, I miss Goggle Maps.”

They soon came into the village centre, shops on either side, including a grocery store and petrol station. The road was wide with a grass strip down the middle dotted with flowers. All along the verandah’d shopfronts hung flower pots, their riotous colour adding a cheerful aspect to the already pretty village.

“The turnoff is somewhere past the church,” explained Rey, looking out at the still-quiet street. It was early so she didn’t expect there to be many people around which was probably the idea by having them arrive at this time. Less people to gawk at the newcomers.

“I feel like we’ve driven into some 50’s time warp,” remarked Ben. “Are you going to be the perfect little wifey?”

Rey snorted. “In your dreams.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know what my dreams are.”

“I couldn’t care less, to be honest,” replied Rey. “They’re probably about you stealing all the credit for my work. That, or about big-breasted bimbos who put up with you for your money but are basically brain-dead and simper all over you.”

“Remarkable!” he quipped before looking at her. “Are you a mind reader?” he gasped in mock-awe. “I dreamt about Betty-Sue last night!” His low chuckle in the cramped quarters of their car made her stomach squirm.

“You’re insufferable,” she muttered, amused despite herself, but determined not to show it. “There’s the road there.”

Arcadia was situated between two mountain ranges, their tree-covered hills surrounding it like silent sentinels. The road they were on seemed to lead toward the base of one of the mountains. On either side were properties ranging in size from acreage with livestock to smaller blocks with houses surrounded by land on all sides.

As Ben drove, Rey consulted the map, eyes scanning each letterbox for the correct property. Finally, she pointed to a dilapidated mailbox leaning drunkenly against a tree trunk. “There. That one.”

Turning into the gravel drive, they passed through a gate that seemed to be hanging onto its hinges by the skin of its crumbling paint. The grass on either side of the drive was overgrown, clumps of wild daisies dotted throughout the green.

“The fuck?” spat Ben as they stopped in front of the house.

The hope that they’d be able to avoid each other was shot the instant they saw where they would be living.

It was a cottage.

A small cottage

A really, really small cottage.

“Well, shit,” echoed Rey.

Biting his lip in the way Rey had learned Ben did when he was mulling over something, he stared at the cottage in silence.

Made of weatherboard, the paint had seen better days. In the classic farmhouse style, the door sat between two wood-framed windows, fronted by a porch that had an overgrown vine on one end. Behind the house, Rey could see a large shed or garage. 

“Better go see what we’re dealing with,” sighed Ben in resignation as he opened his door.

Rey hopped out and rummaged in the backpack, looking for the door keys. Following him up the two porch steps, she stepped forward and fiddled with the stubborn door lock, jiggling it back and forth as it refused to move. 

Gritting her teeth, she jumped as Ben’s large hand covered hers to stop her movement. A flash of heat raced up her arm as his skin grazed hers, pushing her hand away from the key. “Keep that up and you’ll break the key in the lock,” he told her as he avoided her eyes.

“Be my guest,” she replied as she stepped back from his overbearing presence, his bulk virtually dwarfing hers. 

With careful movements, the lock finally gave way and he pushed open the door warily, dreading having his suspicions confirmed.

Stepping straight into the front room, it was furnished with an old, lumpy couch and a couple of armchairs that were probably fashionable about fifty years ago and aged coffee table. There was an older style television, the box type that weighed a tonne and that was about it. Not that much more would fit into the room anyway.

“They’re kidding, aren’t they?” muttered Ben as he looked around the room in disgust. 

“Let’s see what else is here,” suggested Rey, moving past him to the door that led out of the room. To her left was one door, another on her right and another one in front of her.

Opening the first door on her right, she noted it was a bathroom, tastefully decorated in an avocado green with brown accents. It contained a large claw footed tub, also in a delightful green shade, which doubled as a shower, a small bathroom cabinet and sink and the toilet, which was thankfully white.

Ben had opened the opposite door which was a bedroom. There was a double bed, two bedside drawers and a built-in closet. Not an en-suite in sight.

Hoping the other bedroom was behind the third door, Rey pushed it open and found the kitchen and dining area, which also took up the whole space. One side had the small kitchen, which was made of wood with countertops of another shade of green, a freestanding oven and stove and fridge that looked like it had seen better days. The other side of the room, which was giving the space more credit than it deserved, held a small table with four vinyl chairs. 

“There’s no laundry,” she pointed out. “Where are we supposed to do our laundry?”

“Of more import, where the fuck is the second bedroom?” growled Ben, running fingers through his hair in frustration.

“Wha-?” Rey spun around, realisation striking her. “There’s only one bedroom!”

“Great observational skills there, Niima,” Ben ground out, turning on his heel and walking back through the house, as if they’d accidentally managed to miss the presence of a second bedroom. It literally took him seven steps to reach the front door.

“Did you think we’d missed it the first time around, Solo?” sniped Rey.

“What the fuck were they thinking?” growled Ben. “They may as well have thrown us in prison cells for all the space this place has.”

“Oh stop being such a drama queen,” shot back Rey, her own mind wondering how on earth they were going to live together in this virtual shoebox.

“Drama queen? You’re calling me a drama queen?” He stormed past her to the bedroom. “There is one bed. Are you planning on sharing it?” 

“Of course not! I’d rather sleep on the couch than sleep in the same bed as you!”

“Well, you’re getting your wish, sweetheart. Glad we could work out that detail so easily,” he smirked.

Rey gasped. “What! No! I didn’t –“

“Too late. You offered, though I hardly think I’m even going to fit in that bed,” he muttered, looking at the bed with disdain.

“Then you sleep on the couch,” she countered. “Since the bed’s too small for your hulking frame.”

“Nice try, Niima.” He shook his head. “No take backs.”

Rey huffed and stomped to the back door, praying that by some miracle, a second bedroom would magically appear. Wrestling with yet another sticky lock, she managed to wrench the door open to find another porch, this one slightly bigger than the front one, but no second bedroom. There was a swing-chair to one side and a couple of outdoor armchairs on the other.

Hearing Ben behind her, she stepped off the porch and headed to the shed she’d seen previously, to the left of the house. It looked bigger than the actual house in her opinion. Feet crunching on the gravel path, Rey looked around.

The house had to sit on at least an acre of land, as the rear fence was quite a ways ahead, the mountainside looming behind it. She noted that it was mainly grass, though there were a few trees at the rear of the property. It was much bigger than a suburban property but too small to be a working farm. More along the lines of a hobby farm.

Reaching the wooden shed, she saw there were two entrances. One normal door as well as large double doors that would allow a vehicle or machinery to fit through. There wasn’t any type of lock on the smaller door so she wrenched it open to find a garage sized room with a laundry tub and washing machine in the corner.

“Thank the stars there’s at least one amenity,” she grumbled to herself. She hadn’t fancied the prospect of washing her clothes by hand. The rest of the room contained tools and containers of unknown substances. She’d explore it further another time, she decided as she heard the double door groan open. 

Ben had opened the main doors and stepped inside. There were a few pieces of machinery, including an old ride-on mower but otherwise was quite empty. He shook his head, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do while they vegetated out here. With no form of communication to rest of the world, and only whatever channels the ancient television picked up, there was no other form of entertainment.

He watched Rey stomp back into the house and followed. At least bickering with her passed the time. She was opening and closing the kitchen cabinets, face growing darker with each one. “What are you doing?”

“Seeing what kind of supplies they’ve left us,” she retorted. “And they certainly didn’t spoil us.” Bending over to see what was under the sink, Ben couldn’t help his eyes roving over her behind, lovingly outlined by the jeans she wore. “They’ve basically left bread, cereal and milk. We’re going to have to go and get food, because there’s nothing else. I found a bag of potatoes and onions. Good to see they were worried about our carb intake.”

Ben snorted but agreed. “There was a grocery store in the village. We can ask where the nearest town is. I need to buy some decent clothes.”

“I’m going to unpack first. See what I need to get. How much money do you think we have? God I already miss my apartment,” she huffed.

“Where are you going put your clothes?”

“In the bedroom. Where did you think?” she asked him seriously.

“It’s my bedroom, so my clothes are going in there,” he argued.

“It’s not your bedroom! There is only one, as you’ve so obviously pointed out. Where else am I going to put them?” Hands on hips, she glared at him belligerently. Ben’s mouth opened and shut but had no answer. “Exactly.” Throwing him a triumphant glare, Rey stepped past him and stomped out to the car, grabbing her suitcase and dragging it back inside.

Ben did the same and the tiny bedroom suddenly became claustrophobic with his huge frame taking up way more room than he deserved. The wardrobe was split for two people so Rey commandeered one side without asking and began unpacking her suitcase. 

Standing over the contents, she bit back a gasp as she felt Ben’s groin press into her backside as he passed her to get to the other side. The room was so small that she knew he didn’t do it deliberately but she couldn’t help the blush that bloomed over cheeks. That brief press was enough to confirm her suspicions on his proportionality. 

Feigning concentration on the clothes, Rey didn’t look at him until she cooled down, placing her meagre possessions into the wardrobe. Taking note of what she’d need, she glanced over at Ben, who’s lip was curled in disdain as he picked up each shirt before hanging it up. 

“Can I call you Farmer Ben from now?” she taunted.

“Not if you don’t want to be called Granny Rey,” he retorted.

“What?”

He nodded to her small collection of floral shirts that would never be something she’d purposely pick. She had a feeling whoever purchased these was a man who’s partner bought their clothes. “I think my grandmother wore shirts like that. Your’s too, probably.”

“I wouldn’t know. One needs parents to know who their grandmothers are,” she muttered as she left the room, not seeing the look of consternation on Ben’s face. Luckily he didn’t say anything as they left the house, not bothering to lock it. There was nothing to steal. If anything, thieves would probably feel sorry for them and donate goods instead.

“I’ll drive,” she insisted, holding out her hand for the keys. Without a word, Ben fished them out of his pocket and dropped them into her palm. They were warm from his body and something about that gave her a weird feeling in her stomach. 

This was going to be even more difficult than either of them had envisioned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'newlyweds' discover one of the traps of living in a small house and Rey meets an unexpected visitor...or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments and I'm really happy you are enjoying this silliness 😊. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rey was dying.

Everything hurt as she gingerly pushed her stiff body to an upright position on the torture device laughingly masquerading as a couch. She groaned as her back made an alarming set of popping noises when she stretched carefully.

“Ouch!” she muttered, her knee cracking loudly in the morning quiet. She felt like she was eighty after spending a restless night tossing and turning on the couch, fruitlessly trying to find a position that didn’t involve some part of the cushion springs stabbing her aching body.

Hand rubbing the small of her back, Rey shuffled to the bathroom, groaning as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked like a bird’s nest and there were bags under her eyes from the poor night’s sleep.

Deciding to take a hot shower to ease the kinks from her body, Rey turned on the shower taps, mentally crossing her fingers as the pipes made an ominous sound within the walls but thankfully, water began trickling out before developing into a decent stream, the steam instantly filling the small room.

With a sigh of relief, Rey undressed and stepping into the warm spray, letting the heat soothe her body as she thought back to the previous day.

Their first stop in the village had been to the sole ATM to see what money they had. 

“Not exactly a king’s ransom,” muttered Ben with a sneer.

Rey, who’d lived off a lot less in her life, shrugged. “I’ve had worse balances. We should be able to get food and some other things we need.”

“With that amount?” scoffed Ben. 

“You’ll have to forgo the caviar this week, your highness, but yes. I doubt any town nearby will be selling top-shelf angus beef, but there’s enough here.”

She’d led them to the nearby grocery store and as she’d suspected, the variety wasn’t great and overpriced. Walking over to the bored teenager who was busy on her phone, Rey cleared her throat to get her attention. “Hi, we’re new to the area and I’m hoping you can help us.”

The teenager shrugged her shoulders. “What d’you wanna know?”

“Where is the nearest large town where we can shop for supplies like clothes?” asked Rey.

“Springvale’s an hour away, up the highway. It’s pretty big and has a lot of shops,” she told them, looking at Ben with appreciation. “You two married or somethin’?”

A rush of irritation flushed through Rey and she took hold of Ben’s arm, leaning against him, ignoring the surprised look in his face. “Yes, we’re newlyweds. Aren’t we, sweetie-pie?”

Ben’s eyes were wide with confusion as he looked back down at her, not moving even when she squeezed his arm in warning. “Uh, yeah. So new, I keep forgetting we’re married, sweet-cheeks,” he drawled, amusement lacing his voice. Rey smiled back, convinced the young woman could see the fakeness of it.

“Well, congrats, I suppose,” said the cashier. “Welcome to Arcadia.”

“Thank you,” replied Rey. “You’ve been a big help. Come along, Kylo,” she urged, pulling him out of the shop, letting go of his arm as if it was on fire and heading back to the car.

“What was that?” asked Ben, following behind.

“What was what?”

“That,” he nodded back to the store. “The whole ‘newlywed’ business.”

Rey huffed, unsure herself why she’d brought it up, as if staking her claim. Which was ridiculous. “Just playing my role in this ruse. Don’t make a big deal of it.”

Luckily, Ben dropped the subject and instead got the map to see where Springvale was. “It doesn’t sound like a metropolis but it has to be bigger than this place.”

As expected, it was a large town rather than a city but it definitely had more amenities, including a charity store, Rey noted with satisfaction. Turning off the engine, she turned to Ben. “I’m assuming you rarely, if ever, do your own shopping?”

“Why would you assume that?” 

“Because you probably grew up with servants doing everything and the only shops you’ve ever frequented are designer stores for your ridiculously large feet. Am I right?” asked Rey, eyebrow raised.

Biting his lip, a habit he had when was annoyed or on the back foot in an argument, Ben nodded reluctantly. “I like my luxuries,” he shrugged.

“So do I, but there aren’t any here, so you’re going to follow my lead,” she ordered. “We have to make do with the funds we have until we get some more and I’m the only one who’s ever lived to a budget before. If you don’t like it, we’ll split the funds and get our own things, which will be a waste and I can guarantee you’ll be the one who loses out.”

“Fine,” he huffed. 

“And no bitching, alright?”

“I don’t bitch,” he bit out

Rey laughed sardonically. “Yeah, yeah. This is me you’re talking to. You’re the king of bitching.”

“And you’re the queen!”

Rey grinned at him. “Yes. I am.” He just got out of the car without a word. 

As she told him, she took the lead in the supermarket, buying what was on special and the no-name brands as much as possible. “We’re going to have to learn how to cook,” she muttered as they got more ready-made meals than she’d like.

“How hard can it be?” he replied, shrugging.

“No, we’re not getting the fancy biscuits,” she said, taking the packet from his hands. “Pick a cheaper brand.”

“You’d think you were my mother,” he mumbled in disgust but doing as she said anyway.

By the time they left, they had sufficient supplies for a couple of weeks. There was hardware store nearby, and Rey led them there. She remembered one the agents mentioning growing vegetables to supplement their food. Ben wandered around while she talked to the assistant, who helpfully gave her information on fast-growing vegetables and helped her pick seedlings and soil bags to get her started. 

“Getting into the farm life, there?” he smirked.

“Don’t laugh,” retorted Rey. “You’re going to be digging up my vegetable patch.” She retorted, leaving him spluttering behind her.

She thought she’d pushed him too far when they were about to enter the charity store. “What the fuck are we doing here?” he demanded.

“We need some clothes but we can’t afford a lot of new things. Don’t worry, you won’t catch anything,” she drawled cynically. “We can find a lot of good clothes in these places and save our money for new underwear we need.”

Ben’s lip curled but he entered warily. Luckily for her, she was proven right and they both emerged with some decent ‘new’ clothes to supplement what the agents had supplied. They agreed to split up at the department store and she raced to pick up some more underwear and nightwear. She refused to think about what Ben was getting.

The man in question was trying to work out why he’d let Rey Niima boss him around all afternoon. And why he’d found it a lot less annoying than he’d expected. Even somewhat arousing.

A part of him couldn’t help but be impressed by the way she was able to make their meagre funds stretch as much as she had. He still couldn’t help a shudder at the thought of wearing something that had belonged to someone else, but he was going to ensure he washed them all at least twice before he wore the clothes but he had to admit that it wasn’t all bad. Although he would have put his foot down if he’d had to buy used underwear. Luckily, even Rey didn’t go that far.

He couldn’t help but wonder what type she was picking. Did she prefer plain, serviceable underwear or lacy, sexy things? From the glimpses he’d caught during their acquaintance, Rey was into the lacy underwear. He wondered if he’d get to see them. 

Shaking those thoughts away, he quickly grabbed what he needed and made his way to the cashier. Rey was still shopping so he stood nearby and waited for her. It wasn’t long before she appeared and hadn’t seemed to have seen him yet, so her purchases were clearly visible.

As he’d suspected, Rey went for the pretty, lacy lingerie, in a variety of colours. His body tightened as he imagined her wearing nothing but that, waiting for him to tear them off her. Bending her over the kitchen table, her delicious arse wearing one of those skimpy bits of lace.

Lost in his daydream, he didn’t notice Rey had completed her purchase and was standing in front of him.

“Earth to Ben.”

Blinking to clear his mind, he looked down at her and ordered his wayward body to settle down. “All done?”

“Yes. I noted there’s a library down the road. Did you want to go and get something? I know I do, because there’s nothing to do.”

Ben nodded. “Sounds good.”

An hour later, loaded down with books, the two made their way back to the car. Rey had borrowed a couple of cookbooks as well as a gardening one to go with some trashy novels that she hoped would help pass the time. With no work or internet to keep her mind busy, books were all she had. 

Ben had the same idea and he’d borrowed as many books as he’d been allowed to. Some he’d already read but now was a good time to re-read them. It’s not like he’d be going out socialising any time soon.

After heating up a prepared meal, they ate their dinner in silence and it was barely dark when Ben announced he was going to bed as he was exhausted after the last couple of days. Grabbing her nightclothes quickly, as well as the spare blankets she found in the small cupboard, she left him to it.

The couch looked clean enough, if not incredibly uncomfortable, Rey muttering the whole time as she placed the blankets and pillow down. Picking up the book on gardening, Rey tried to read up on preparing garden beds, but, despite the lumpiness, her eyes closed in exhaustion.

She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep but as she moved, a spring in the middle cushion poked her in the hip, waking her abruptly.

“Damn it!” she growled as she wriggled around, trying to avoid the offending spring. As the night wore on, she only caught snatches of sleep between being stabbed, nearly rolling off and hitting the arm with her feet. 

The hot water of the shower was a god-send and she felt the kinks in her back and neck slowly unravel as she washed herself, grateful she’d bought some decent shampoo and body wash yesterday. Nearly falling asleep while standing up, a bang on the bathroom door and Ben’s voice calling out roused her.

What did he want? She muttered to herself in annoyance, turning off the water. She’d bought a couple of towels yesterday, swiftly wrapping her hair in one then grabbing the other. The banging on the door resumed, Rey in no mood to deal with his shit.

Wrapping the towel around her still-wet body, she angrily yanked open the bathroom door, coming face to face with a rumpled Ben in just a t-shirt and track pants, hand raised to bang on the wood. “What  _ is _ your problem?” she ground out, one hand on her hip, the other holding the towel up over her breasts. “I was having a shower!”

Ben’s train of thought, the angry demand that she not use all the hot water, fled like a rabbit before a fox at the sight of Rey wearing nothing but a skimpy towel that barely covered her arse, displaying her long, shapely legs to his gaze. Unable to help himself, his eyes roamed over her delicate toes, along her tanned thighs and up over the swells of her breasts to her throat. A single drop of water lost its grip on her collarbone and rolled down, carving a path over her lightly freckled skin, before plunging into the hollow between her breasts, Ben watching the journey, mesmerised.

“Well?”

Rey’s angry voice drew him from his daze. “Ah, I…don’t use all the hot water.” His voice was much lower than it had been a moment ago.

“You didn’t have to carry on like that!”

Dragging his eyes to her face, Ben scowled. “You’ve been in there for ages. You’ve probably used up most of it.”

“I needed that hot water!” retorted Rey. “If you’d slept on that death-trap, you’d know what I was talking about.”

“I slept like a baby,” he replied with a smirk.

Rey huffed and slammed the door shut. He was an inconsiderate beast, even if the t-shirt and pants gave her a taste of what was under the material. Why did track pants have to be so…so…pliable? 

Determined not to think about what was under the soft material, Rey turned to get dressed and immediately realised her mistake. In her eagerness to get in the shower, she completely forgot that her clothes were in the house’s sole bedroom. And that she’d have to walk in there in nothing but her towel, just now realising that it didn’t leave much to the imagination, to get fresh clothes. She could put her night clothes back on but a streak of stubbornness refused to go to that trouble.

Taking a deep breath, she ensured the towel was secure and stomped into the bedroom, ready to demand he leave so she could get dressed. To her relief, he wasn’t there, so she closed the door and picked her clothes. Pulling off her towel to finish drying off, she screamed when the door began to open.

“Wha…?” came Ben’s voice as she slammed the door shut in his face, completely naked.

“I’m getting dressed! Go away!”

There was silence for a few heartbeats before she heard his footsteps retreat in the direction of the kitchen, Rey breathing a sigh of relief.

Hurriedly dressing in a t-shirt and jeans she’d picked up at the op-shop, Rey left the bedroom and heard the shower running. Not wanting to face Ben right now, she hurriedly picked up an apple and left the house, planning on surveying the property to see where the best place to plant her seedlings was.

It was promising to be a warm day, not a cloud in the sky and the mountain behind the property shimmering in the morning sun. Walking further away from the house, Rey noticed there were patches of wet and muddy areas, signs that it had recently rained in this part of the world.

As she drew closer to the trees at the rear of the property, Rey could make out that there were a few different varieties of fruit trees, and an abundance of fallen fruit on the ground. It was late summer and she had no idea about harvesting seasons, but much of the fruit was now over-ripe though there was still a decent amount on the trees that she could pick to supplement their food supply. 

There were some peach trees, as well as plums. There were other trees that had no fruit so she figured they might be winter fruits and quickly hoped she wouldn’t still be here to confirm this theory. She decided to come back with a bag and collect enough fruit later.

Continuing past the trees, she came to a small creek, water bubbling merrily over rocks and lapping at the shallow banks. Beyond the creek, which didn’t look that deep, were thick stands of trees which continued up to the mountain’s base, from what she could see. This was probably the property’s boundary as the trees were too thick for any type of planting.

Sitting down on a dry patch on the grassy bank, Rey closed her eyes and for the first time in two days, took a moment to process her situation. Due to bad luck and being in the wrong place at the wrong time, she was stuck in the middle of nowhere for who knew how long, with simultaneously the most annoying and sexiest man she’d ever met. 

They had surprisingly managed to get along on their shopping trip, other than a few squabbles, but she doubted that would continue for long. Especially when she told him that she refused to sleep on that couch again. They would have to come to some agreement, because she needed to sleep, and that thing would kill her.

If she had access to her funds, she’d purchase a sofa-bed but she didn’t and second-hand furniture stores were few and far between in a rural place like this. So her only options were to get him to sleep on the sofa, an unlikely proposition or to share the bed.

Rey’s pulse raced at this thought. The bed was only a double and Ben was a very large man. How on earth would they be able to sleep in the same bed without touching? And that’s if he even agreed. Then again, it wasn’t  _ his _ bed! This wasn’t his house, where she was an unwelcome guest. The place was equally theirs while they were stuck here and she had a right to sleep on the only bed available!

Mind made up, Rey stood up, wiping off any grass or dirt from her jeans and resumed her exploration. Deciding that it was better to plant the seedlings closer to the house so she could keep an eye on them and for ease of access, she began to make her way back, stopping by the fruit trees to pick a few to munch on since she’d deliberately missed breakfast.

Standing before one the peach trees, Rey was looking upwards, searching for the choicest fruit when she heard a noise behind her. Thinking it was probably Ben, doing his own exploring, she turned only to be met by the baleful glare of a large, brown and white goat, sharp horns glinting in the sun.

Never having been this close to real goat before, Rey stared at the creature, trying to size up its intent.

“Ahh…hello…Mr Goat,” she spoke as calmly as possible. “Or is it Miss Goat?”

The goat’s pale eyes bore into hers and it stepped forward, shaking those evil horns. Rey stepped back nervously, wondering if goats were known for goring out the innards of innocent women with horns like that.

“Um…yeah…you’re probably a Mr,” she continued shakily, taking a careful step back, planning to make a run for it. “I don’t know where you’ve come from, but I think you should go…home.” The goat shook its head and took a couple of small steps closer. "No, don’t come any closer.”

Those eyes were staring into her soul and she knew that it was probably laughing at her. “Look, if you’re here for fruit, then help yourself. Just…just let me get out of your way, okay?”

In response, the goat bleated loudly and made to run at her. Rey screamed and ran, the horned devil chasing. “Go away!” she yelled as she ran. The ornery goat ignored her and continued tormenting her.

Trying to get to the house, Rey didn’t pay attention to where she was stepping and without warning fell face-first into a boggy, muddy patch. The goat stopped and bleated loudly, as if it was laughing at her, the horrible beast.

Getting to her feet, she wiped her eyes clear, grimacing with disgust as mud dripped off her face. The goat stepped closer so she took off again, ignoring the squelching of her shoes and didn’t stop until she reached the back door, gasping for breath as she yanked it open and stepping into the kitchen, uncaring if she was dripping mud all over the floor.

“What the-“ exclaimed Ben, eyes popping as he took in her appearance.

Bending over, trying to catch her breath, Rey gasped out. “G-goat out…there. Ch-chased me.” She looked up at Ben, who’s shock was quickly turning to amusement. “It…wanted...to…kill me!”

Ben burst out laughing, a full blown belly-laugh. Rey was scowling at him when a soft, feminine voice spoke to her left.

“Oh wonderful, you’ve found Gerald then!”

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the neighbours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone's who's been reading along! I'm so glad Gerald made a good impression 😂. We will be seeing more of that ornery goat in future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5

_ “Oh wonderful, you’ve found Gerald then!” _

Ben’s laughter still ringing in her ears, Rey turned towards the voice to see a young woman around her age smiling at her. She was only a tiny thing, with jet black hair and kind, almond-shaped eyes.

“Ahh…”

“Hi, I’m Rose. Your next door neighbour and owner of that beast out there. He’s not as bad as he sounds, I promise,” she giggled, extending her hand.

Rey automatically reached out to shake it before realising that she was literally dripping with mud. “Hi, I’m R-Kira. Can you give me a minute to wash this off?”

“I was just about to make Rose a drink, sweetheart,” chimed in Ben, still giving the odd chuckle. “Go wash off.”

“Thanks, honey. Be right back,” she nodded at Rose and rushed to the bathroom. After a hurried shower, she quickly raced into the bedroom and got dressed, the sound of Ben’s voice floating into the room.

Walking back into the kitchen, Rose grinned up at her. “Wow, Kylo, you didn’t tell me your bride was so beautiful.”

Ben looked at Rey, and if she didn’t know better, she’d swear he was madly in love with her. “That she is. The most beautiful woman I know and she’s my wife.”

Rose looked between the two, smiling dreamily at them. “You make a gorgeous couple.”

Rey blushed, refusing to look at Ben and held out her hand to Rose. “Pleased to meet you properly, Rose.” Rose shook her hand with a laugh. “You mean to tell me that beast is yours?”

Rose nodded. “Yes, he is. Gerald can be a handful but he’s mostly all bark. He escaped our property, again, and I’ve been looking for him all morning. He’s somewhat notorious for outwitting all our efforts to keep him restrained to our property. I have a herd of goats that I use to produce goat’s cheese for the local farmers’ markets and Gerald is the self-proclaimed king of his harem. He has a wandering eye, though, and regularly gets out and visits the neighbours. Everyone around here knows him and call me when he appears on their property and when I didn’t hear anything, I figured he might be here, because I thought the place was still unoccupied.”

“Kylo and I only arrived yesterday.”

“I was surprised to see a car and Kylo was just about to help me look for Gerald when you showed up. I’m sorry he frightened you. Next time he shows up, just yell at him to ‘go home’. Or else call me and I’ll come get him.”

“Well, it was a memorable introduction,” chuckled Rey, seeing the funny side now. “Next time I’ll let Kylo deal with him as we don’t have a phone.”

Ben’s eyes widened and shook his head. “Ah, no, um…I don’t think…”

“I’m sure the two of you will get on fine,” teased Rey. 

“Oh, no phone?” asked Rose, looking puzzled.

“It’s a long story,” replied Ben. “We’ll…we’ll find a way to get him home if he turns up again.”

Rose shrugged but still looked intrigued. “Anyway, he’s a sweetheart, really,” reassured Rose. “My husband Armie calls him ‘Satan’s Minion’ but I know he secretly loves him.”

“I can’t imagine why,” mumbled Rey, blushing when Rose laughed. 

“Listen, why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?” suggested Rose. “You can meet Armie and we can get to know each other. I figure you guys are somewhat new to country life and we can answer any questions you have.”

“That’s…that’s really sweet of you to offer but we don’t want to impose,” replied Rey, looking at Ben for backup.

“Yeah, we appreciate the off…” started Ben when Rose cut him off.

“Nonsense. I insist. Consider it a welcome to the neighbourhood.” Rose looked expectantly at both of them.

“Well…if you’re sure,” accepted Rey.

“Thanks for the invite,” added Ben.

Rese clapped her hands. “Wonderful! Pop over around seven. I’d better round up my naughty goat and let you get back to your day.”

The three of them stepped outside, Rose giving out a loud whistle that sounded incongruous coming from such a tiny woman. A responding bleat announced Gerald’s presence behind the shed.

“Come on, you naughty beast,” called Rose as the goat walked obediently towards her. “When will you stop escaping your very comfortable paddock?” Grabbing him by one horn, Gerald walked calmly beside Rose as she led him around the house to her vehicle, Ben and Rey following behind in bemusement.

With obvious experience, Rose encouraged the goat into the tray at the rear then climbed into the driver’s seat. Gerald looked at them and bleated loudly as she drove off with a wave.

“I have a feeling that’s not the last we’ll be seeing of Gerald,” stated Rey, shaking her head.

“Well, he gave me the biggest laugh I’ve had in forever,” chuckled Ben. “So, I’m somewhat fond of him.”

Rey huffed. “Wait until he’s got you in his sights. I could do with a good laugh.”

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Both of them where somewhat nervous as they walked up the steps to Rose’s front door. This would be their first test at maintaining the façade of being newlyweds and both acknowledged there would have to be some level of fake affection shown between them.

As they waited, Ben took her hand in his, gripping it when she tried to pull away. “Newlyweds would be holding hands,” he grit out under his breath. 

He was right, so Rey nodded and accepted the hold, trying to ignore the way his skin made hers tingle. He was just holding her hand! As the door opened, the two of them put on their best fake smiles as Rose greeted them and ushered them inside.

Rey was charmed by the place, the cosy cottage feel exactly what she envisioned a country house would look like. The comfortable couches had soft throws over them, alongside the fluffy cushions. Leading them through the house, which was filled with flowers and knick-knacks, she stopped in her kitchen. Though it was modern, it also retained the country charm of the rest of the house.

Standing at the kitchen was a tall, slim, red-haired man who eyed them curiously. “Armie, come meet Kira and Kylo. I mentioned that they just moved into the old Kenobi house.”

Reaching out, he shook Ben’s hand. “Welcome. I’m Armitage, but Rosie insists on calling me ‘Armie’,” he said, looking fondly at his wife. “You can call me ‘Hux’. Most people do.”

“Armitage sounds so pompous,” argued Rose good-naturedly. 

“You still married me,” retorted Hux.

“Good to meet you, Hux,” replied Ben. “Thank you for having us over.”

Hux shook his head. “I take no credit. Rose rules the roost, I just do her bidding,” he joked as he shook Rey’s hand.

“We’ve invited our other neighbours, Finn and Poe, to join us. You’ll love them,” Rose told them.

Ben and Rey looked at each other. More people to fool.

The doorbell sounded just then and Rose raced to let the newcomers in. Hux leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner. “Good luck getting a word in between Rose and the boys. They can all talk underwater and I get the impression neither of you are the type to talk in order to hear your own voices.”

Rose entered the room as he finished speaking and frowned at her husband. “I heard that, Armie.” Turning toward the two men behind her, she gestured to each in turn. “Finn, Poe, please meet our newest neighbours, Kira and Kylo. They’re newlyweds.”

The two men smiled. “Congrats and nice to meet you. Please tell me the old Kenobi place has been done up,” said Poe. “Until old Ben moved away, he hadn’t done anything to it in decades.”

“Ahh…” began Ben.

“Excuse my husband, Kylo,” interrupted Finn. “Poe’s an interior designer and feels his mission in life to ensure everyone on the planet is living in aesthetically pleasing habitation.”

“Oh hush, Finn. That’s why you design low cost, high functioning homes for the less well-off,” stated Poe. “I just ensure that they look high end on a budget. Everyone deserves to live somewhere that inspires them.”

“Oh wow, that’s…that’s amazing,” said Rey in awe. “You design affordable housing?”

Finn nodded. “I’m an architect and I specialise in working with government agencies and charities to provide affordable public housing as well as privately owned homes for those with lower incomes that don’t look like cheap dwellings and use a lot a recycled materials to lower the costs greatly. Helps the environment, too.”

Rey looked at Ben and could tell he was equally impressed. “Hat’s off you, man,” he said. 

Before anyone said anything else, Rose chimed in. “How about we all make ourselves comfortable, so we can eat and talk?”

With that, she led them outside onto a large screened enclosure that housed a table and chairs, surrounded by plants and an outdoor settee at the other end. As they made themselves comfortable, she and Hux went back inside, waving away Rey’s offer to help carry dishes out.

“So, how long have you been married?” asked Poe.

“A week,” answered Ben. 

“And you’re out in public?” chuckled Finn. “When Poe and I got married, we didn’t leave the hotel room for two weeks. I think they were ready to throw us out.”

Poe laughed and leaned over to kiss Finn’s cheek. “It would have been worth it.”

Rey watched the two men with no little envy. They seemed so much in love, it was beautiful to watch. That’s what she wanted. A love like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him as he shuffled his chair closer. Opening her mouth to ask him what he thought he was doing, she remembered that they were playing a part.

“It’s a bit complicated, but we couldn’t go on a honeymoon,” he told them, sadness in his voice. Rey was impressed by his acting skills. 

“Why?” asked Poe curiously.

“We had…er…family issues,” replied Rey. “We hope to have a honeymoon in the near future.”

Rose and Hux sat down, the table groaning with food, including salads, roast chicken and beef, vegetables and a variety of condiments. “Dig in, everyone,” she encouraged.

Hux handed out beers to the guys, while she and Rose shared a bottle of light, fruity wine.

The conversation was minimal while they sated their initial hunger. Rey was in heaven. It was all delicious and she couldn’t help the moan of appreciation that left her lips at times. She could feel Ben’s stare each time, and turned to him, ready to glare at him but his face didn’t give the impression he was annoyed. If anything, he looked mesmerised, his eyes hooded.

Ben, for his part, was hoping Rey would finish eating soon because those sounds she was making were doing things to him. Things that shouldn’t be happening just because Rey was eating. His jeans were feeling tight as she moaned softly when her lips closed over a herbed potato, pulling it off the fork with more eroticism than he’d seen in most porn clips. When her tongue flicked out to lick her lip, it was all he could do to stop  _ himself _ moaning aloud.

“Ahh, remember when we were like that, Armie?” Rose’s voice broke the spell Ben was under.

“What do you mean ‘were’?” quipped Hux.

Both Ben and Rey looked at the others in puzzlement. “Your food is delicious, Rose,” said Rey. “You’ll need to teach me. I have no cooking skills, whatsoever. Neither does B-Kylo.”

“What do you guys do?” asked Finn curiously. “And why move out here? Old Ben’s place has been empty for a few months and it’s not the kind of place I’d imagine newlyweds would move into. I had no idea it had even been sold.”

Ben and Rey looked at each other as if asking who would spin the tale that would satisfy their curiosity. Taking a deep breath, Rey took up the task.

“It’s…it’s complicated. Kylo and I are in hiding,” she told the others as Ben squeezed her hand in warning. “From his family.”

Five pairs of eyes stared at her shock, none more than Ben’s as he silently asked what the hell she was doing.

“His family didn’t want him to marry me,” she continued, getting into her tale of their ‘love story’. “Kylo comes from a very wealthy, influential family and I was just an employee. They think that I’m a gold-digger and only want Kylo for his money. Nothing could be further from the truth.” She took hold of Ben’s hand and lifted it her lips, looking at him like a besotted bride. “When Kylo told them he was going to marry me, they threatened to cut him off and had me fired then and there. They then tried to hound me into breaking it off with Kylo; texting, emailing, using social media to ‘shame’ me.” 

Rose had her hand over mouth, shaking her head in shock.

“Kylo refused to bow down to their demands. We tried one last time, but we were thrown out of the house and his accounts were frozen. He wasn’t even able to collect his clothes or say goodbye to his dog!”

“Oh man, that’s fucked up,” exclaimed Poe.

“We knew they wouldn’t stop, so we packed up my things, loaded up whatever we could and left. We got married the next day because we already had all the permits and then searched for somewhere to live that was a far from his family as possible and that we could afford. We came across this place, and the agent was just happy to have it taken off his hands, so we’ve rented it for a steal, furniture included.”

“I’ve gone from being rich to practically being a pauper, but my Kira is worth more than riches and I’ve no regrets,” chimed in Ben. “We have basically nothing to our names, no jobs, only what savings Kira had and any cash I carried. We can’t afford to replace the furniture or do much to the place, but my family don’t know where we are, and we are at peace. It’s also why we don’t have phones. My family know a lot of people and phones are trackable so we got rid of them.”

“What did you do?” asked Hux.

“We were in advertising,” replied Rey. “We worked together and that’s how we fell in love.”

“I hope to go back to it once the heat dies down and my family accept my choice of wife. I doubt I’ll forgive or forget what they’ve done to her, to us, but if we can live our lives in peace, I’ll be satisfied,” said Ben. “I don’t know how long that will be but we’ll be together, and that’s all that matters.”

Rose sighed dreamily, her hand on her chin as she gazed at them. “That is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard. To give everything up to be together.” Her eyes glazed with tears.

Ben tugged Rey close and kissed her temple, sending a shaft of heat right through her. “I haven’t lost anything. I’ve only gained.”

If Rey didn’t know this was a show for the others, she’d be literally swooning right now as Ben held her close, his lips brushing along her hairline, his breath fanning over her as he breathed. 

Finn shook his head. “And I thought we had it tough, hey babe?” he said to Poe. 

“We only had to deal with homophobic relatives but none of them were psychopaths,” replied Poe. “And no phones! I’d go insane, I swear.” He shuddered dramatically.

“Well, we are going to help you in any way we can, aren’t we?” declared Rose, eyes shining with determination.

The others all nodded.

Rey was in awe. She’d never met people that were willing to help out someone they’d just met. Especially when they weren’t who they were purported to be.

“I know people who are looking to get rid of some old furniture,” said Poe. “They were going to donate it to charity but I think they’d happily donate it to you if I ask.”

“You don’t need to…” began Ben, embarrassed.

Poe held up his hand. “Say no more. I’ll talk to them tomorrow.”

“I have a greenhouse full of seedlings and vegetables,” continued Rose. “I’ll help you get a vegetable garden started. It will provide you with fresh produce and in the meantime, I’ll happily give you some of my excess. I usually give it away because I grow way more than Hux and I can eat. I’ll also teach you some cheap but tasty and wholesome meals.”

“If you need to do any work to the house, let me know,” said Finn. “I’m an architect but I worked as a builder while I was studying so I’m pretty handy with the tools.”

“I can help you write a beautiful love letter to your wife,” quipped Hux with a chuckle at their puzzled looks. “I’m a writer and Rosie has more handyman skills in her little finger than I have in my whole body. She didn’t marry me for my talent with a hammer.”

Rey felt like she wanted to cry at the kindness of her new neighbours. And felt guilty at the lies she and Ben had to maintain, feeling as if they were taking advantage of it.

“Um, I…I…thanks,” were all Ben could say, looking just as stunned.

Ben was feeling equal parts awed at their kindness and humiliated at being seen as a charity case. Who helped virtual strangers out the kindness of their hearts? And his pride was chafing at the bit. He knew it wasn’t true but to the others, that’s what he and Rey were. 

Is this what it felt like to be down on your luck, though no fault of your own, and reluctantly have to accept help? He could say they don’t need it as they might be leaving next week for all he knew, but that would give them away. So he had no choice but to suck it up. It was humbling and he didn’t like it one bit. 

But what _did_ he like about his situation? He couldn't prevent his eyes straying to his 'wife'.

He pushed away thoughts of Rey and returned to the conversation, taking a deep swig of his beer. 

Three hours later, he and Rey said their goodbyes, his ears ringing with all the talk and laughter. Hux’s warning that Poe, Finn and Rose liked to talk was proven correct, though Rey seemed to have had a ball. It was the first time he’d ever seen her in a social setting, their gladiatorial working relationship preventing the two of them ever socialising outside of the office. They were more likely to kill each other than to sit and share a drink.

Her laugh was infectious, he had to admit. And as she drank, she threw him more and more natural smiles, leaning in to him as she talked to the others. It was all to maintain the lie, of course. They had to make it convincing after all. If he laughed back and looked like a besotted fool, then he was doing a good job of holding up his end of the ruse.

Arriving back at the cottage, Rey stepped out first and ran up the steps, a little unsteadily, opening the front door which they hadn’t bothered to lock. Ben followed at a more sedate pace.

Once inside, she walked straight to the bedroom, grabbed her sleepwear and went to the bathroom. Ben took the opportunity to get changed as well as he waited for her to finish.    
  


Wishing he had his phone and the internet, he nearly choked when she stepped out in her nightwear, a singlet top and matching shorts that left her long legs bare. He’d been in bed when she changed last night so this was his first sight of her like this, even if he had seen her in nothing but a towel this morning.

Nodding, he raced into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and hoping she was already asleep on the couch by the time he came out. The light was out in the lounge, he realised with a sigh of relief, sauntering into the bedroom only to stop short when he saw Rey lying in bed.

In his bed.

The only bed.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, uncaring if he woke her.

“Trying to sleep, what do you think?” she mumbled crankily.

“That’s my bed,” he pointed out.

Rey opened her eyes and glared at him. “It’s not  _ your _ bed! It’s  _ our _ bed. There isn’t any other bed and I’m damned if I’m going to sleep on that couch again. I haven’t slept properly in two days and I’m not moving.”

“It’s too small for the two of us.” 

“I don’t care. We either share it as best we can or you sleep on the couch but I’m not going anywhere,” she told him.

“I can carry you out, you know?”

“And I’ll just come back in. If I don’t sleep, you won’t either. It’s up to you.” With that, she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Knowing how stubborn she was, Ben knew she’d do exactly as she said, so he huffed loudly and turned off the light. Easing himself gingerly into the bed, could feel the heat of her body only inches away as he turned to face the opposite wall.

The bed was small enough that he only had to move a tiny bit and they’d be touching, with the added complication that the mattress sagged in the middle. He’d found himself cocooned in the hole like it was a casket. Now it meant that he had to try to stay on the furthest edge to avoid rolling into it or her.

The light snore that came from her side of the bed told him that she was out like a light, saggy mattress or not. A combination of sleepless nights and alcohol.

Punching his pillow to knock the lumps out of it, Ben closed his eyes and hoped that he was able to get  _ some _ sleep tonight.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fake newlyweds discover the pitfalls of sharing a bed and get their first taste of country living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter out. I haven't replied to your comments yet but I will get to them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy a little UST and the return of a favourite!

The tickling of her nose roused Rey from her deep sleep, accompanied by the morning light seeping through the threadbare curtains.

Eyes closed, Rey’s drowsy brain faintly acknowledged that the mattress beneath her was a lot firmer than she’d given it credit for. And that she was warm. Incredibly warm. And comfortable.

She loved Saturdays. No need to wake up early and rush off to work. She could snuggle up in her bed as long as she wanted. Like now. 

After the week she’d had, that ghastly business with those criminals, Rey was going to laze around in bed until her stomach told her it needed sustenance. And the fact that her bed was extra inviting this morning was an added bonus.

Sighing happily, Rey wriggled her body and went to pull her pillow closer when her hand encountered something hard. And soft at the same time. 

Frowning, she slowly opened her eyes and couldn’t help the gasp that left her lips at the realisation that the ‘mattress’ was actually the firm, warm body of her nemesis and fake husband, Ben Solo. 

And the hardness was Ben’s firm pec which was partly covered by her hand.

Coming to full alertness, Rey realised that she was completely sprawled atop Ben, her leg entwined within his and her knee dangerously close to his groin. Too afraid to move, Rey felt the way his chest rose and fell with each breath, making her head move as well seeing as how she had been sleeping on his naked chest, his shadowed jaw and throat filling her gaze.

Carefully moving her head, Rey looked down the valley of his torso, over the smooth, creamy expanse of his chest down to a tantalising trail of hair that began below his navel and disappeared into the waistband of his sleep pants, the bedcovers having been pushed to their feet during the warm night.

Continuing her visual exploration, her eyes widened upon realising that Ben was no different to any other male when it came to his body’s natural functions. The impressive bulge in his pants attested to that.

Rey couldn’t stop looking at it. And reacting. There was a growing heaviness between her legs, as well as a dampness, as she imagined what he looked like without the material covering his morning erection. Unconsciously, she clenched her hand over Ben’s pec, his nipple pebbling under her palm at the same time that she pressed her groin into his hip, seeking some sort of relief from the tingling.

The movement must have been registered by the sleeping man, because his arms came around her and pulled her flush into his body before moving to roll on top of her. With a soft groan, Ben ground his erection into her hip, the heat searing her even through two layers of clothing.

Rey’s squeak of surprise roused Ben, who’s eyes flashed open and for second gazed into her own with sleepy desire before realisation of their positions dawned on him.

“Wha-?” His drowsy eyes flicked down, widening in shock as he saw how close they were, swiftly letting her go and rolling back to his side of the bed and sitting up, facing away from her so he could hide the massive bulge in his pants. “Fuck, sorry,” he muttered, wiping his face with his hand

Still dazed, Rey reached down and grabbed the cover, pulling it over herself to hide the way her aroused nipples were clearly visible beneath her top. “Um, it’s okay. It was an accident,” she croaked. 

He turned to look at her, puzzled. “What? Not going to yell at me at what a depraved jerk I am?”

Rey shook her head. “You – we – were asleep. It wasn’t deliberate.” She wasn’t able to round on him when her own body was still throbbing and she had been awake first. She could have pulled away.

“There’s a huge dip in the mattress,” he pointed out. “We must have rolled into it.”

“Yes. No harm done,” murmured Rey, getting out of the bed. “I-um- I’m going to have a shower.”

Feeling his eyes on her, Rey hastily grabbed some clothes and left the room.

Ben sat on the bed, his cock throbbing as he remembered those few moments when he had Rey pressed against him. He’d thought he was still dreaming. Flashes of the erotic dream he’d had, with Rey as the star, flitted through his head. He’d had Rey pressed up against the wall, legs wrapped around him, and was about to plunge into her honeyed heat when the squeak she’d let out woke him up. It took a moment for his brain to distinguish between dream and reality, a moment when he’d seen a matching desire in Rey’s eyes.

Without conscious thought, Ben reached down and took his aching cock in his hand, seeking relief. He was so wound up he knew it wouldn’t take much, so, keeping an ear out for the sound of the shower, he gripped tight and jerked it roughly, moaning at the pleasure, wishing it was Rey’s hand, or better, her mouth. 

As predicted, it only took a minute before he groaned as he released into his hand and stomach, breathing roughly as he came down from his orgasm. The sound of the shower turned off so he hastily grabbed the shirt he’d worn the previous night and cleaned himself of his spend.

Running his hand through his mussed hair, Ben shook his head. If this is what only one night sleeping in the same bed as Rey did, he’d likely die of blue-balls before the month was out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He was eating breakfast, Rey having gone out to do some laundry, something he’d have to do now seeing as his shirt was likely stiff with his jizz, when the sound of a vehicle stopping near the house drew his attention.

Rose was stepping out of her vehicle as he opened the door.

“Hey Kylo!” He had to think for a moment who she was addressing, not used to the fake name yet.

“Hi. What brings you here?”

“I have supplies,” replied Rose, pointing to the trailer. “How’s Kira?”

“She’s doing laundry.”

“How’s her head? We polished off more than I’ve had to drink for a while,” laughed Rose.

The woman herself rounded the house just then. “Rose!”

After a quick hug, Rose explained that she’d brought soil, manure and vegetable seedlings for them to begin their vegetable garden. “I always have a ton of it and with the goats, manure is readily available. It’s great for the vegetables even if it does stink a bit.”

Ben crinkled his nose at the odour emanating from the trailer. Rey grinned excitedly as Rose showed her the various seedlings, meticulously labelled so they knew what each was.

“Come on,” urged Rey, taking hold of Rose’s arm. “I want you to suggest the best spot for the garden. Kylo can then dig it up for me.” She chuckled at the chagrined face of her ‘husband’.

Reluctantly following behind the women, Ben couldn’t keep his eyes from travelling to Rey’s backside, lovingly encased in her cut-off shorts, her long, lean legs mouth-watering, especially after last night’s dream. Thankful for his jeans hiding his arousal, he half listened to their conversation, mainly about the previous night, until they reached a spot behind the house.

“This is perfect,” approved Rose. “Nice and sunny but with afternoon shade. It’s also close enough to the house that you can keep an eye out on it.”

With the actions of an experienced gardener, Rose marked out the area to be dug out and explained the optimal depth, which plant should go where for the best growing conditions and how to mix the earth and manure.

Ben stood there somewhat dumbfounded. He’d always assumed you dig a hole, put dirt in, plant the seeds and forget about it. He watched Rey as she earnestly listened to all the advice, as if they were going to be doing this forever. Had she forgotten that this ‘life’ was only temporary?

“Oh, and I’ve included some wire and posts,” added Rose. “If you don’t want Gerald eating every single seedling in one go, make sure you fence it off. That devil eats literally everything.”

Leaving the two ‘newlyweds’ alone in order to drive the trailer around to the proposed garden, Ben shook his head.

“What if we’re told we can go home tomorrow?” he pointed out.

Rey shrugged. “So what? Have you got somewhere more interesting to be?”

“No, but it could be a waste-“

“Waste of time? We’ve got nothing  _ but _ time here, Solo!” she pointed out. “Anyway, all you have to do is dig the ground up for me. Surely your big, strong, manly muscles can do that?” she drawled sarcastically.

“Of course!” he growled, somewhat indignantly. 

“Well then? You do that, I’ll take care of the rest. It will give me something to do,” she insisted. "You haven’t even explored the property. Were you planning on doing nothing but sitting on the couch reading?”

“Are you calling me lazy?”

“No,” she relented. “I’m just trying to make the best of our situation. I suggest you do the same.”

“Fine! I’ll dig out your stupid garden,” he conceded.

“I never expected otherwise,” she threw back, turning away as Rose appeared with the trailer. 

“I’ll leave the trailer here so you can just shovel the soil directly into the hole,” she explained. “We’ve got another one. I’ll come back and pick it up tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Rose,” said a grateful Rey. “We really appreciate your support.”

Rose shrugged bashfully. “It’s nothing, really. I just want to help you guys find your feet. You are so cute together.”

Rey blushed as Ben pulled her close and kissed her temple in a display of affection. “I think so too,” he chuckled.

“How could your family want to separate you?” Rose scowled. “Anyone with two eyes can see that you two are made for each other.”

A cough spluttered from Rey’s mouth, Ben rubbing his hand soothingly over her back. “Sorry! A frog in my throat,” explained Rey. 

“I’ll help you unhitch the trailer,” offered Ben. “You’ll have to give me instructions, though.”

“City-slickers!” chuckled Rose, shaking her head. “Wouldn’t know one end of a cow from the other.”

“Oh come on! That’s unfair!” quipped Ben. “Everyone knows the smelly end is at the back.”

In no time, the trailer was unhitched and Rose was waving goodbye.

Ben and Rey looked at each other. “Well, Mr Smith. Let’s get to work, shall we?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Three hours later, Ben truly believed Rey was exacting revenge on all the perceived ills he’d dealt her at work.

He’d thought that he was fit, working out religiously every day. From a tall, gangly kid in his teens, he’d worked hard to build his body into one he was proud of and he knew he looked good. None of his lovers had ever complained.

After Rey had marked out the garden plot, he’d begun digging out the dirt, Rey helping with the other shovel she’d found in the shed.

He’d watched the way her lithe muscles strained with each shovel-full, captivated by the way her skin grew shiny with sweat as worked. From the corner of his eye, he followed the trickle of one drop of sweat that slid down from her throat, to be lost in her mouth-watering cleavage. Every so often, she’d stop and wipe her brow, making Ben’s pulse race with desire.

It had only been three days and Ben was as hard as he could ever remember being. And he didn’t even like her! At least, that’s what he told himself.

Concentrating on digging out this blasted vegetable garden was the only solution to the problem in his jeans, so he set to digging with single-minded determination.

Quickly learning that the muscles he used to lift weights were not the same as the muscles used to bend over, shovel dirt, dump it on the ever-growing pile and repeat.

His arms were burning and his back felt like he was in his sixties, not his thirties. When Rey was satisfied with the depth of the bed, they needed to shovel the soil and manure into the hole.

“This stinks,” she complained, scrunching her nose in a way that Ben reluctantly found adorable. 

“And people willingly work with dirt and manure for a living,” muttered Ben as he shovelled another load of soil.

“It’s good thing,” pointed out Rey. “How else would you get your pink lettuce?”

Ben stared at her. “My what?”

“I read about pink lettuce which is one the most expensive vegetables to buy and is mainly used in fancy restaurants.”

“I can safely say that I’ve never seen, nor eaten, pink lettuce,” he declared. “I’m assuming you’re not planning on growing it either?”

“Nope, from what I can see, it’s just plain green lettuce for us,” chuckled Rey.

After mixing in the manure, to their disgust, it was time to actually plant the seedlings. Working together surprising well considering their record, they sorted out the plants and seeds according to Rose’s suggestions. 

“The tomatoes go there because Rose said we’ll have to stake them up when they get bigger,” pointed Rey, brushing aside a strand of loose hair, leaving a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

Ben almost had to physically restrain himself from reaching out to wipe it off, looking away from her flushed face to the plants. “Show me where and I’ll start planting them.”

After placing all the plants evenly in the garden bed, she announced that she needed to go to the bathroom. “I’ll bring us some more water. I don’t know about you, but I can’t remember working this hard for years. Not since the junkyard.” Her voice cut off abruptly and she raced towards the house.

What was that about a junkyard? Ben couldn’t help wondering. They’d not shared anything personal since they’d met, because enemies don’t fraternise, do they? Whatever it was, it wasn’t something she seemed comfortable about, seeing the way she’d almost run away. Then he remembered how adept she was at keeping a budget and making their money stretch. She’d obviously not lived a comfortable lifestyle in the past and he was curious now.

Mentally shrugging, Ben kneeled down to start planting. His knees were at least cushioned by the soil even though he could feel the moisture seeping into the denim. If anyone he knew could see him now, on his knees in dirt smelling like goat manure, they’d think they were in an alternate universe.

Although, he had to admit, there was something satisfying about placing the seedlings in the dirt, covering over the roots and seeing them sway in the light breeze that he’d never admit to anyone.

Absorbed in his work, Ben was startled when Rey’s voice called out, “Gerald! No!”

Before he could understand what was happening, he felt a hard shove right against his backside which propelled him straight into the soil, not even having the chance to close his mouth, followed immediately by the bleating of his neighbour’s blasted goat.

“BAAAAAAAAA!”

Furiously spitting out dirt, not even want to  _ think _ about what he knew was in it, namely the devil creature’s excrement, Ben stood back up and roared at the goat who was staring at him without even blinking.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU EVIL FUCKER BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO STEW! NO ONE WILL MISS YOU!”

Wiping his face with one hand, which didn’t help in the least since it was also covered in soil, he ran at the goat, yelling as Gerald finally reasoned discretion was the better part of valour and ran back the way he came.

Ben was so angry he would have wrung the damned goat’s neck if he got his hands on it, but was brought up short by the sound of Rey’s hysterical laughter behind him.

She was sitting on the top step, arms wrapped around her middle as she cackled like a witch, head thrown back. Her whole body shook with mirth. She would look at him and break out into a fresh round of laughter.

“Are you done?” he growled as he stomped up to the house, needing to spend an hour brushing his teeth to get the shit out of his mouth.

Rey shook her head, unable to speak through her wheezing.

Throwing her another glare, Ben clomped past her and went straight to the bathroom, not even stopping to pick up another set of clothes. He could smell the manure and he was sure there was even some in his ear.

Grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, he stripped off and stepped into the spray and began brushing his teeth in the shower. He’d never done such a thing before but this was an emergency. Muttering about the things he would do to that goat the whole time, Ben scrubbed his teeth to within an inch of their life, determined to remove every bit of soil and manure from his mouth.

When he was satisfied and all he could taste was mint, he washed himself thoroughly, especially his ears. They were overlarge as it was which meant a lot of possibilities for dirt to hide in there.

Wrapping a towel around his hips, he left the steaming room and heard a gasp. Rey was standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water - well, choking on it in any case.

Taking a step towards her, Rey lifted her hand and waved him away. “I’m…okay… _ cough _ . Just went… _ cough _ …down wrong.” The whole time, her eyes were glued to his abs. “Can you… _ cough _ …put something on?”

Smirking, Ben nodded and went to get dressed. Well, she was obviously not unaffected by his body. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, considering they would be sharing a bed each night.

She was back out at the garden bed, attempting to hammer the fence stakes in when he done. Not wanting to be anywhere near the cursed garden again, nevertheless he looked out for a glimpse of the devil animal before walking up and taking the hammer from Rey’s hand.

“I’m fine,” she protested. “I can do it.”

“It’ll be faster if you put up the wire fence while I hammer the stakes. I’m damned if I let that demon eat all the plants after what he did.”

Rey giggled again at the memory. “I’m sorry, but that was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m glad I provided entertainment for you,” he grumbled as he hammered the stake, taking out his frustration on the metal pole. “That goat had better stay away or I’ll make sausages out of him.”

“You can’t do that to Rose’s goat!”

“Watch me,” he spat back, eliciting another laugh from her.

That he enjoyed the sound of Rey’s laugh was something he’d keep to himself as he continued to work on the Gerald-proof fence.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing one bed has its consequences and Ben discovers skills he didn't know Rey possessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments and support of this fic. I'm so happy I made you laugh. We can all do with extra laughs.
> 
> I commissioned artwork which I hope to unveil next chapter so I'm getting on with it as fast aa possible because I want you all to see it!

Was it possible to die from unsated lust?

Rey couldn’t help wondering as she lay in bed a few days later, Ben having gone for a run.

So far, every morning had begun with the two of them waking up entwined like a pair of leeches, despite their resolve each night to stay on their side of the bed. Rey would practically cling to the side of the mattress and sternly tell herself that it wasn’t that hard to just stay there. That despite the dip in the middle, it was no reason for her roll into it during the night. Or to cling to Ben’s hard body like a bitch in heat.

Which is exactly what she felt like right now.

This morning had found her waking up with Ben plastered against her back, one hand around her body, cupping her breast as he gently humped against her, his erection pressing into the valley between her legs. 

Even through her sleep-fog, Rey could feel how wet she was and couldn’t stop the low moan when his hand squeezed her breast. 

It must have been what woke Ben because she felt his body freeze as he let out a whispered, hoarse expletive. Pretending to be asleep, Rey lay there, and waited for his next move. This was the most intimate position they’d woken up to yet.

As if in an unspoken agreement, neither mentioned or talked about the awkwardness of waking up together, just pulling away and pretending it didn’t happen. They would get up and begin the day, telling themselves that tomorrow would be different.

It wasn’t.

Body throbbing with unspent lust, Rey felt Ben pull away, her back suddenly cool from the loss of his body heat. She heard him huff in frustration before he stood, the mattress jostling her but she refused to move a muscle.

The rustling of clothes told her he was dressing and a few moments later she was alone, desperate to ease the ache.

When she heard the squeaky back door open and close, she knew he’d left the house and figured he’d gone for a run. After the day creating the vegetable garden, Ben had complained that he was sore and losing fitness without access to a gym, to which she’d drawled that they had practically an acre of land and that she was sure he could find something to do. After that, he’d gone for a run each day, for an hour or two.

Figuring she had a little time, she reached down into her underwear, flinching as her finger grazed her swollen, sensitive clit. She was so wet, her finger slipped right inside, quickly adding another two, imagining it was Ben’s fingers stretching her. 

Moaning softly, she remembered the feel of his cock against her as she pumped her fingers. If she had her vibrator or dildo, she would use that but unfortunately she only had her fingers. With her other hand, she rolled her clit, gasping as bolts of sensation zipped through her.

Eyes shut, she pictured Ben’s sculpted torso, indelibly burned into her eyelids now. The way his wide shoulders tapered down to his waist, covered lightly with moles that she ached to lick. His pecs and torso, deliciously outlined muscles that led down to that trail of hair beneath his navel. 

Gulping in air as her arousal rose, she imagined looking up into his face, those amber eyes piercing hers as he fucked her, his cock wrecking her.

With a sharp cry, she succumbed to her orgasm, her fingers becoming even more soaked as she worked herself down, finally laying there, panting. Her body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat but at least she was sated. For now.

How long would it be before she practically begged him to fuck her if they kept waking up like this? What alternative was there? The couch was definitely out. 

By the time Ben returned, sweat-soaked and his t-shirt clinging to his body in a way that was almost indecent, Rey had showered and was eating some cereal, perusing their food stocks.

“Good run?” she asked, not looking at him. Her face was flushed from thinking about what she’d done in the bed earlier and didn’t need him questioning her over it.

“Yeah,” he panted, walking over and grabbing a glass of water. “Ran down to the creek. It’s swollen after the rain we had a couple of days ago.” Washing out the glass, he looked at the open cupboard. “What are you doing?”

“We’ll need to do another food run,” she told him. “We haven’t got much left. I’m going to go to town.”

“Let me have a shower and I’ll go with you. I need to return some of the library books,” he told her.

“Okay, I’ll check the garden while I wait.”

Wandering outside, Rey cringed at how awkward she felt. After a week of being in Ben’s constant company, her animosity was easing. She didn’t know if it was because baiting her had become boring, the country air was mellowing him or if his real self was coming out, but he was a being a lot more pleasant than she’d expected and dreaded when they’d first arrived.

Oh, he still annoyed her several times a day but the viciousness with which they’d become used to fighting had dissipated and was now more of a bickering. 

Who knew, maybe they’d even be friends by the end of this adventure. Miracles were known to happen.

But now that hatred was becoming a case of severe unrequited lust and she didn’t know what was worse. She put no stock in the fact that he woke up hard. That was just male biology, nothing personal.

“All good?” he asked as he came out freshly showered, his wet hair clinging in clumps that made him look even more unreasonably handsome.

“Yeah. I’m probably imagining it, but I’m sure some have grown already. And we have some shoots coming through,” she replied in excitement. Who would have thought she’d be so excited to see seedlings grow?

“Gerald better not try anything,” he growled, still holding a grudge against the cantankerous goat. When Rose had picked up her trailer, she and Rey had laughed hysterically when Rey told her the story. 

“I think he likes you two,” declared Rose, snorting with laughter. “He usually ‘visits’ other properties but he’s turned up here twice in as many days.

“Wonderful,” drawled Ben sarcastically, setting the girls off again.

Sure enough, he’d shown up the previous day and was eyeing the garden greedily when Rey had come out of the house. “Don’t even  _ think _ about it, Gerald,” she scolded the goat. “Ben’s built that fence pretty strong. Not even you can break into it.”

Gerald has bleated at her and continued eyeing the fence, as if looking for a weakness. 

“Touch that garden, goat, and you’ll never sire another kid again,” growled Ben, emerging from the shed. “Go home!”

Deciding retreat was the better part of valour, Gerald bleated at them and meandered back the way he came, stopping and munching on some grass every so often, as it to show them he wasn’t in any hurry and was only leaving because he wished to, not because he was intimidated by the tall human.

“I think that fence will withstand that devil,” chuckled Rey. “You did a good job.”

Ben looked at her curiously, not used to compliments from her. “Thanks.”

An awkward silence grew between them as they stared at each other before Rey looked away, ostensibly to look at the seedlings. “We’d better get going. I do miss getting to the stores in five minutes.”

“I miss getting my groceries delivered.”

“That too. Pizza.”

“Chinese.”

“Fried chicken.”

“Stop,” cried Ben with a laugh. “Let’s go.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That evening, the phone rang for the first time, startling both of them.

It seemed so long since they had been practically manacled to their phones, they were shocked to realise that neither of them missed it as much as they had expected. Weaning themselves from technology had been surprisingly painless.

“It’s Draven,” she said, looking at the buzzing handset. “You answer it.”

“Hello?” answered Ben cautiously. Only Draven had this number but it seemed prudent to be careful. It was why they were in this situation, after all.

“Solo, it’s Draven. How are things with you and Miss Niima? Haven’t killed each other yet?” he chuckled.

“Um, no. We’ve been surprisingly fine.”

“Good, good,” replied the older man. “I’d hate the extra paperwork. Anyway, just wanted to update you on the situation. You’ll be pleased to hear that we have apprehended Snoke and Pryde.”

“You have?” asked a surprised Ben. Did that mean…?

“But don’t get excited that you’ll be able to return to the city,” continued Draven, answering his unspoken question. 

“Why not?”

“Because you and Miss Niima are going to be our star witnesses at their trials and as you can imagine, neither of them will want that.”

“And when will that be?” asked Ben. 

“It’s hard to say. Some trials take years to go to trial…”

“Years! We can’t…”   
  


“Settle down, Solo! Due to the nature of their crimes and their notoriety, the DPP is pushing for the trial to be moved forward. She is using the fact that you are in witness protection and it would be unfair to keep you there for longer than absolutely necessary given the danger to your safety.”

“What does that mean?”

“We’re hoping to go to trial in the next few months. The plan is to keep your identities a secret, and as much as the defence will argue against it, I’m confident the judge will see it our way. They will only be revealed on the day you are to testify, with all the security precautions taken, of course.”

“What about after that? What will stop them coming after us once we’ve had our day in court?” demanded Ben, worried more for Rey than himself.

“We are rounding up many of their associates. Our fallen agent gathered more information than even  _ we _ had anticipated. There are a lot of very worried people out there who are waiting for a knock on their door by the authorities. Your testimony only relates to Snoke and Pryde so there would be no need to go after you once they are convicted.”

Ben looked at Rey, not completely reassured. “Would we be able to have protection for a while afterwards? Just in case?”

“We’ll discuss it closer to the trial but I think I could pull strings to see that happen, Solo.” 

“So at this point, we’ll be here for a few months?” clarified Ben, more for Rey’s sake than his.

“That’s looking likely. How are the accommodations?” asked Draven.

“I wouldn’t say we’re in the lap of luxury,” drawled Ben. “Can we have a few extra funds to purchase a new mattress? The one here is a death trap.”

Draven laughed over the line. “Who’s sleeping on it? You?”

“Both of us. There’s one bed.” This reply had Draven laughing even harder. 

“I didn’t know that when we chose the place, I promise,” said Draven, mirth still seeping through his voice. “I don’t know whether to apologise or congratulate you.”

“Don’t be a dick,” snarled Ben, feeling suddenly protective of Rey.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” replied Draven. “I’ll get the extra funds transferred this week.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll let you both go. If I get any new information, I’ll let you know. In an emergency, call this number,” instructed Draven. With that, he hung up.

“What? What’s happening?” demanded Rey, who’d only heard snippets of the conversation.

“Well, we’re going to get a new mattress…”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rey had taken the news that they’d likely be there for months surprisingly well. She’d taken the news that they would be able to replace the mattress even better.

She saw it as an opportunity to be able to stay on her side of the bed for once. There would be no rolling into the middle, onto Ben or he onto her. She might be able to get her libido under control before she did something stupid.

The next few days were relatively peaceful, with only a couple of visits by Ben’s four-legged nemesis to break the monotony. She watched, laughing, as Ben and Gerald would face off, the goat becoming more daring with each visit. Rey took to collecting some of the fruit in the orchard and saving it for Gerald. It took his mind off their vegetable garden at any rate.

“Why are you encouraging the beast?” grumbled Ben as he sat on the porch watching her feed Gerald an apple. “No wonder he keeps coming around.”

“Would you prefer he breaks into the garden? I wouldn’t put it past him to figure out a way through. He is smarter than we give him credit.”

“He’s a goat.”

“And he got you good, Ben. I’d say he’s winning,” she laughed.

Rey was in the middle of shampooing her hair when the water suddenly cut out, leaving her with a head full of suds which were falling onto her face, some of it entering her eye.

“Ow, ow, ow!” she cried as she blindly stepped out of the shower, hastily grabbing the first towel she could find to wipe her eyes clear. Turning on the basin tap, only the sound of some thumping but no water appeared. “What the-“

“I had to turn off the water,” called Ben from outside the bathroom.

“Why? I’m covered in shampoo,” wailed Rey.

“Water began seeping from the cupboard under the sink. When I looked, the pipe looks to have cracked and water was spraying everywhere. I had no choice.”

Rey huffed in annoyance. “I’ll be out in a moment to have a look at it.”

“I think we’ll have to call a plumber but how long that will take out here in the sticks, fuck knows.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll check it out,” insisted Rey, pulling on her clothes despite feeling completely icky.

“But-“

“I  _ said _ , I’ll look at it.”

“Fine, whatever,” grumbled Ben as he went back to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, hair in clumps, he pursed his lips to stop himself laughing at her appearance.

“New hairstyle?”

“Fuck off, Ben,” she groused. Ignoring his amused stare, she inspected the pipe under the sink. Sure enough, there was a huge crack in the metal. It must have been a hundred years old, so none of the modern plastic piping. “I’ll have to replace the whole thing.”

“You? Since when are you a plumber?” mocked Ben, arms crossed.

“You have no idea of the talents I possess, Ben Solo,” retorted Rey. “I know what I’m doing.” Grabbing the car keys she threw back, “I’m going to Rose’s to see if she or Armitage have any tools I can use. If not, I’m going to have to go into town to get supplies.”

Without waiting for a reply, Rey ran down to the car and was about to turn on the engine when Ben joined her. “I’m not missing out on the fun.”

Rose didn’t have what Rey needed but she called Finn, who, due to his construction background did. He told Rey that the small hardware store in the village should have supplies and he’d call around in an hour with the tools.

Ben was silent as he followed Rey around the store, grabbing the items she needed confidently, the elderly owner shamelessly flirting with her which sent his blood pressure rising, for no reason whatsoever. 

Back at the house, Finn was waiting for them, Poe sitting on the porch, looking for all intents and purposes as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Hey guys,” called out Finn as they hopped out of the car, Ben grabbing the box of hardware. “I think I’ve got what you need. If not, Poe can run back and grab it from home.”

“I’ve been wanting to see the inside of the shack for ages,” agreed Poe with a grin. “Don’t know if my sensibilities are up to it.”

Rey laughed and opened the front door. “Welcome to Chez Smith. I’d give you a grand tour but I really need the water back. My hair is full of shampoo.”

Poe grimaced and nodded. “It is a bit of a nightmare.” As he entered behind Rey, he gave a dramatic shudder when he saw the front room. “Oh, you poor darlings! Living in this!”

“Well, it’s not much, but it’s home,” retorted Rey, feeling protective of her little house for some reason, even if she thought the same thing every day.

“No offense meant,” offered Poe. “But I’m sure I can fix it up a bit for you. Won’t even need much cash.”

“Good, because we don’t have much,” broke in Ben. 

“I know people,” waved off Poe, lost in his interior designer’s mind. Rey went straight to the kitchen, Finn joining her to inspect the pipe.

“Man, that’s probably the original pipe,” mused Finn. “Hopefully the rest of them are still okay. You should be fine with sawing off the broken section and connecting the new piping.”

“The gentleman at the hardware store seemed pretty cluey and gave me what I needed. I just required the tools.”

“You know what you’re doing?” asked Finn curiously.

“I’ve repaired many things in my life. A water pipe under the sink is child’s play,” said Rey mysteriously.

Ben watched as Rey worked, sawing off the broken section, fitting the connectors, gluing and sealing them before adding the new pipe.

He had to admit he was impressed and intrigued by her skill and the efficient way she worked. She obviously knew her way around tools and not even Finn’s trades skills were needed other than a helping hand.

And Ben couldn’t help but find it sexy. He would have been completely lost. Normally, he’d ring a plumber, pay whatever they asked to get it done and leave it at that. He wasn’t mechanically inclined. He knew how to change a tyre and check for oil and water, and that was it. His father, an avid car enthusiast, would shake his head at this show of ineptitude.

Rey, though, she just intrigued him more and more. She was brilliant at her job. He knew it, even if he could never admit it to her or his uncle. Before this, that’s all he thought she was. And beautiful. He’d always thought that, from the moment he’d seen her even if he’d acted like a jerk. But now he was discovering all these other sides to her and he had questions.

Where had she acquired these skills? What had her childhood been like? He sensed it wasn’t a rosy picture and her throwaway remarks about a junkyard, her skills with budgeting and the mention of no family had him buzzing to know more about her.

Perhaps it was time to start having actual conversations with his ‘wife’. After all, they would be here for the next few months together.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally learn more about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Thank you once again for all the love you've given my story. I'm very grateful to each and every one of you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I especially hope you enjoy the artwork I commissioned from the amazing @kalaelizabeth on Twitter depicting a scene in this chapter. If you're on Twitter, go over and see some of her amazing art, not just Reylo.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I have to know.”

“Know what?” asked Ben as they strolled together towards the orchard.

“What you did that caused you to have to work for Luke,” Rey replied, not expecting an answer in truth.

Ben looked away, biting his lip as she watched him.

A week had passed since Rey had fixed the pipe and they had spent it amicably for the most part. The worst argument they’d had was when they travelled to the nearest large town to purchase a new mattress.

“This is like sleeping on a concrete block,” Rey complained as she lay down beside Ben in the store, testing out the mattresses.

“It’s better for your back,” he’d argued. “I’m going to need a chiropractor when we go home after sleeping on that thing laughably called a mattress.”

“There’s firm and then there’s solid rock. I refuse to sleep on this,” snapped Rey, getting up and heading for another mattress.

Ben reluctantly followed her as she flopped back onto another mattress labelled ‘soft’, sighing in pleasure as it seemed to wrap itself around her body. Closing her eyes, she felt Ben sink down next to her and cry out in disgust.

“What the hell? This is barely better than what we’ve got at home!”

“Don’t be so dramatic. This is heavenly,” declared Rey.

“I feel like I’m lying in a marshmallow!” snipped Ben. “I’ll have nightmares that the bed is sucking me down to the depths of hell.”

“You’ll feel right at home then,” she quipped.

“We’ll be roommates,” he shot back.

“Bastard.”

“Bitch.”

A few weeks ago, the argument would have escalated to epic proportions but now they looked at each other, mouths twitching as the humour struck them.

“How about a compromise?” she offered. “And that’s a huge offer.”

“Fine, let’s find something between concrete and marshmallow.”

After testing out several options, they managed to compromise on one that fit their budget. Unfortunately, it was still only a double and Ben was a tank, but at least without the dip they had a better chance of not rolling into each other.

At least, that’s what they hoped because it was getting harder to pull away each morning when they woke up entangled. Rey was a hair’s breadth away from begging him fuck her into that lump of a mattress and knew that was a bad idea.

Who knew how long they’d have to be living together? Then they’d have to go back to the real world and somehow she knew she’d not be able to go back to just being platonic colleagues after being lovers. That’s what she told herself but every morning, her sensible self was losing the battle.

Hopefully the new mattress would stop her attacking him in his sleep.

They had been invited to Finn and Poe’s for dinner, joined by Rose and Hux where Finn had shown them some of the projects he’d worked on.

“Those are amazing, Finn,” declared Rey in awe as she flicked through his albums of photos. “Anyone would be proud to call these home.”

“How did you guys meet?” asked Ben curiously, seriously impressed.

“It was during one of my private commissions,” replied Finn. “I work on one or two each year, the proceeds being donated to the organisations that build the public housing. Poe had been contracted to do the interior design.”

“He took one look at me and fell like a ton of bricks,” chimed in Poe.

Finn shook his head. “I thought he was a man-slut,” he deadpanned.

Rey burst out laughing. “Really? Why?”

“Because I’d heard of Poe Dameron before. Everyone in the business knew Poe was a party guy. Great at his job, but a different guy, sometimes more, each night. I wasn’t about to become part of the crowd.”

“Played hard to get, huh?” said Rose, taking a sip of her wine.

“Not deliberately, but yeah. I really had no intention of going there but…” Finn shook his head with a chuckle.

“I just hadn’t met my soulmate yet,” protested Poe, taking Finn’s hand. “After I met Finn, I never looked at another guy again.”

“That’s really sweet,” sighed Rey, a little enviously. Would she ever find a love like that? she wondered, forcibly keeping her eyes from straying to Ben. “And what about you and Armitage?” she asked Rose deliberately, to keep her mind from straying to paths it had no place going.

“Armie and I actually knew each other in high school,” answered Rose. “And he was a prat.”

“Darling, you wound me,” protested Hux with a laugh.

“Well you were,” insisted Rose. “He hung around the toffee-nosed rich kids who looked down at us plebs. I hung with the cool, smart kids.”

“Are you saying I wasn’t smart?”

Rose looked pointedly at her husband. “I didn’t pay much attention back then, honey. You were too obnoxious to bother with.” Turning to Rey she giggled. “His hair was always perfectly coiffed and his clothes wouldn’t dare have a wrinkle in them. I’m sure his butler pressed them each morning while his hair stylist did his hair.”

“How many times do I have to tell you we had no such thing!” protested Hux, shaking his head. “Rose makes me sound worse than I was.”

“I believe I’ve improved on the reality.” Rey burst out laughing at the chagrined look on Hux’s face. “Needless to say, we didn’t hang in the same circles and once we graduated, I didn’t see him for years.”

“Went to universities in different cities. I started working for my father’s firm and hated it,” threw in Hux. “In my spare time I began writing, first as a way to de-stress, and then because I loved it. No one was more surprised than me when my first novel was published and I quit after that. Father was not pleased but I didn’t care.”

“I was a huge fan of his book, not realising who the author was because he writes under a pseudonym but I found out he was holding a signing near my work so I was determined to get my book signed,” explained Rose. “Imagine my shock when I got there and realised it was snooty Hux from school.”

“I looked up and instantly recognised Rose and kicked myself for not talking to her back then because she was gorgeous. I fell hook, line and sinker,” admitted Hux.

“My first reaction was ‘ _you’re_ Rian Brendol?’” laughed Rose. “That’s his pseudonym.”

“Oh my god, I’ve read your books!” exclaimed Rey. “I love the whole space fantasy world you’ve woven. I can’t believe this. How exciting!”

Hux waved her off. “Thank you but I’m nothing special. Just have a good imagination, that’s all.”

“He’s brilliant,” gushed Rose, gazing at her husband. “I thought he would be even snootier than as a teenager, which was a shame because he’d grown up to be hot.” She winked at Rey. “But instead he insisted we catch up for coffee after the book signing.”

“I decided I would marry Rose one day by the end of that coffee date,” declared Hux.

“We married a year later and by then I knew I hated my job in HR so Armie suggested we look at alternatives. I wanted to get out of the city and Armie can write anywhere so we researched and found our place and we’ve never looked back. I spoke to lots of people and decided to breed goats to make cheese, which I now sell to select deli’s and grocers as well as the farmers’ market in the village. I’ve had enquiries from larger supermarkets but it would require me to expand significantly and I like the pace of life now. We don’t need the money or the stress. It’s still small enough to feel like a hobby. I know all my goats by name and love each one. Even Gerald,” she winked at Ben.

“That goat is going to be the death of me,” muttered Ben, accepting everyone’s hilarity.

This morning they’d woken up entangled again, bodies pressed close. Ben was sure he was imagining that Rey seemed reluctant to pull away even though he knew she was awake. Her altered breathing was testament to that. For a couple of minutes, unacknowledged by either of them, they remained entwined until, without a word, Rey rolled out of bed as Ben lay there, emotions roiling.

They’d eaten a companionable breakfast on the back porch where Ben suggested they go for a walk a little later as the day was promising to be a beautiful one. 

After completing their chores, which didn’t take long but always included an argument about how Rey was so messy, while she called him a neat freak, they’d set out.

The sun was shining in the cloudless sky and a slight breeze gave relief from the heat. It was high summer, so everything was in full bloom, including the wildflowers which were dotted over the property, adding a delightful dash of colour to the already picturesque scene.

“It’s really pretty here,” mused Rey. “The house is a dump but the property is delightful." 

Ben agreed but he was looking more at Rey than his surroundings. Her hair was free from her usual buns, fiery strands of red highlighted in the sun. Her face was lightly tanned, freckles delightfully dotting her skin. She was luminous.

Watching as Rey lifted her face to the sun, a gentle smile on her lips, Ben felt his breath hitch as strange tightness filled his chest. His hand started to unconsciously reach up to push back a strand of hair that lay against her cheek before he abruptly stopped himself.

What was he doing? They weren’t in a relationship. All this was fake and they were only here because they had no choice. Sure, the viciousness of their working relationship had abated and they were actually getting on surprisingly well, but Rey was not his wife, or girlfriend. Or anything. 

It had only been a few weeks but their enforced proximity was doing strange things to him, he was sure of it. Waking up entwined and only their clothing stopping them from actually having sex, however unwittingly, did not help matters in the least.

Telling himself to get a grip, Ben looked away from her as they walked, determined to ignore the unfamiliar sensations her presence caused so her question startled him.

“Come on, Ben. You were a hot-shot advertising executive for one of the biggest advertising firms in the world and then suddenly, you’re working for Luke,” Rey pressed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love working at Jedi Advertising but Empire Media were on a whole different level. It was a serious downgrade for you. What happened?”

“What does it matter?” he prevaricated. “It’s in the past. No one’s interested in that.”

Rey turned to face him. “Are you kidding? There was actually a betting pool going in the office as to the reasons you left Empire until Luke got wind of it and shut it down.”

Rearing back, Ben stared at her. “A betting pool?” Rey nodded sheepishly. “And did you join in this childish game?”

“No, I didn’t. At that point I wanted to think about you as little as possible, if I’m honest.”

“Charming.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t loathe me as well.”

“You definitely weren’t my favourite person,” he admitted.

Rey snorted. “Understatement of the year. So, come on, tell me what happened at Empire.”

Ben really didn’t want to delve into that embarrassing part of his history but knew she’d continue to pester him about it so decided to use her curiosity to learn more about her as well.

“Fine, I’ll tell you what happened on one condition,” he agreed.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone once we get back to normal life,” she assured him.

“No, it’s not that. Wait…yes, that too, but that’s not what I was going to say,” he replied.

“What then?”

“I want you to tell me about you, Rey,” he told her, watching her eyes widen in surprise. “I want to know how you can fix a pipe, know how to budget on so little money. You’ve let slip a detail here and there about growing up and I want to know more. Deal?”

Rey’s face scrunched as she considered his offer before she nodded shortly. “Deal.”

Ben had to admit he was somewhat surprised, not really expecting her to agree to his bargain. As they walked slowly, Rey looked at him expectantly, waiting for his story.

“I…ah…I knocked the head of Empire Media out. My boss,” he admitted sheepishly.

Jaw dropping, Rey stared at him. “You knock out Sheev Palpatine? At his age?”

Shoulders hunched, Ben nodded. “I’m not proud of it and I’d take it back if I could but the old man is an evil, cold-hearted tyrant with no morals whatsoever and he pushed me too far.”

“What happened?”

“You have to understand what it’s like at Empire. It’s a soulless, joyless place where everyone is always on the edge of their seat, worried that they’ll be fired for the slightest thing. I was one of the executives and I hated having to fire perfectly competent people for the most stupid reasons but if I didn’t, Palpatine would order one of his goons to do it. He had a personal assistant who had worked loyally for him for years and because she forgot to pick up one of his suits one time, he fired her on the spot. Didn’t even give her the chance to say goodbye to anyone. He is a monster.”

“Sounds like a nightmare.”

“That’s putting it mildly. Anyway, I was working on a prestigious account, working all hours to meet the presentation deadline. Palpatine was really riding my arse on it. Then, the day before the presentation, he called me into his office and told me he was taking me off the account and passing on all the work I’d already done to someone else. I lost my shit, I won’t lie. I called him every name under the sun and then some.”

Rey shook her head in disgust. “What a slimeball. Did he say why?”

“No. I think it’s just because he enjoys fucking with people. It gives him amusement. He thinks he’s this evil overload, emperor of all he surveys and he can play with people’s lives as he sees fit. As I yelled obscenities, he walked towards me and poked me in the chest and laughed. Laughed.” He clenched his hands, remembering the scene. “I saw red and before I even realised, I’d punched him, knocking him out.”

“Shit, what did you do?”

“I called an ambulance and he was taken to hospital while I had to go to the local police station and give a statement. He didn’t suffer any damage but I was charged with assault and fired instantly, obviously. Not that I would have stayed another minute in that place.”

“Did you get a sentence?”

“My mother, Luke’s sister, got my uncle, Lando, to represent me and he managed to get me off with a good behaviour bond and no record. He was also able to keep it out of the papers, the matter kept confidential, by court decree. Palpatine was not happy but there was nothing he could do. Unfortunately, I was considered _persona non grata_ amongst all the advertising agencies. No one would touch me and if they did, a call from Palpatine would put paid to any chances of joining them. I was effectively blacklisted.”

“That sucks,” Rey shook her head. “I mean, you shouldn’t have punched him but he sounds like he really deserved it. So that’s when you ended up at Jedi?”

Ben nodded. “My mother hounded Luke to take me on. And believe me, Leia is not one to take no for an answer, so yeah…”

“And strolled in like a prize twat acting like you were better than the rest of us,” smirked Rey.

A faint flush suffused his face, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah…yeah. I regret that now. I was angry and humiliated. It was like driving a sports car one day and then having to drive a second-hand sedan the next. It did feel like I had downgraded.”

“No kidding,” drawled Rey. 

“You rubbed me up the wrong way and wouldn’t give an inch, ever,” smirked Ben. “But I will admit now, that you are very good at your job. Not as good as me, but very good nonetheless.”

Rey gasped and turned to give him a piece of her mind only to see the humour shining in his pretty eyes. “Thank you, but you’re still a twat.”

Ben burst out laughing, his rich voice rolling over the landscape. Rey couldn’t tear her eyes away from his face, musing that she’d heard him laugh more in the few weeks they’d been here than in the whole previous year she’d known him. It was a good look on him. As if he wasn’t handsome enough already.

“Okay, now that you know my dirty secret, tell me about you,” insisted Ben.

By now they’d reached the orchard and they had to carefully avoid stepping on fallen fruit and trip, so Rey stopped, gathering her thoughts.

“I was abandoned by my parents when I was six,” she began, not looking at his face, not wanting to see pity on there. She didn’t need it. “I grew up in a series of foster homes.”

“I’m sorry,” whispered Ben.

She shook her head. “Don’t. I don’t want pity.”

“It’s not pity,” insisted Ben. “I’m just sorry that happened to you. What were the foster homes like?”

“Some were great, some were so-so, some were awful. Unfortunately, my stay in the awful ones were always longer than in the great ones.”

“And that’s where you learned your skills?”

“That was in my last home. My foster father was a lazy slob who didn’t give a shit about me other than getting his payment for putting up with me. I learned how to fix things because he couldn’t be bothered. If the plumbing went, I’d go to the library, look up videos on how to fix it, and did it. I can repair a car engine, perform basic carpentry, and can even do some electrical work. It was illegal obviously, but he was too stingy to pay for an electrician half the time, so I’d do it.”

Ben shook his head, anger settling into a heavy ball in his chest. “Why was he allowed to get away with this? Where were the authorities?”

Rey laughed cynically. “They didn’t care as long as I was off their hands. To be fair, they are probably overworked and underpaid, but if I’d made trouble, it would have meant me moving again to who knows where, and I was determined to get myself a scholarship out of there. I just put up with it until I got my scholarship and was gone.”

“And after you left?”

“My scholarship paid for my fees but not much else, so I had to work two jobs to keep a roof over my head and food in my belly. I learned to scrimp and save, budget ferociously and often wore clothes from the local charity store. So, when we got these clothes and we shopped for more, it was nothing for me. I’ve done it all before. Even now, I’m careful with my money even if I indulge myself in certain things. The money we get? I would have thought I was rolling in it if I had that much while in college.” She broke off and walked over to one of the trees, pulling down a peach in an effort keep her hands busy.

Talking about those difficult years brought back a lot of bad memories and she wanted to re-centre herself.

“For what it’s worth, I think what you’ve done is amazing,” he admitted sheepishly. “I grew up in the lap of luxury, and while my parents were away a lot, I knew they loved me. If I needed them, they would be there for me but you did it all alone. I’m ashamed of all the times I resented them in my life.”

Rey shrugged, suddenly too shy to look in his eyes, not quite knowing how to deal with this shift in their dynamics. His feet came into her view as he stepped closer.

“It’s in the past now,” she said. “I survived, thrived. So you can see why I fought you tooth and nail at work. I was damned if I was going to be walked over by a jumped up, rich boy who’d never had to suffer anything in his life.”

Risking a glimpse at his face, she watched as he looked down, as if he was now the one who couldn’t face her. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Thank you,” whispered Rey, a little shyly.

Neither of them noticed their regular four-legged visitor creep up behind Ben, too engrossed in their conversation.

Ben looked down at Rey, butterflies in his stomach, and was about to turn so they could continue walking, when he felt a bump from which propelled him forward, Rey’s body the nearest object.

“Wha-?” yelped Rey as Ben’s arms came around her, spying a certain goat behind him, realising instantly what had happened. About to say something, she was distracted by Ben’s close proximity, his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

The initial shock of being pushed quickly morphed into a burning desire as his arms closed around her. Unable to help it, admitting to himself he’d been wanting this for longer than he realised, he tightened his grip and slowly lowered his head, allowing her time to pull away if she wanted to.

Those hazel eyes of hers gazed into his, desire evident in their depths and she made no effort to step back so Ben took his chance.

As her soft lips met his, an explosion of sensation rocketed through him, her scent filling his senses. Not moving, he simply pressed his lips to hers, a part of him still expecting to get a slap for his actions but instead she pressed back.

With a soft sigh, Rey buried her fingers in Ben’s incredibly thick, silky hair and kissed him as she’d been dreaming of for so long.

Ben pulled her close, their bodies pressed tightly as he supped from her lips, relishing the softness before gently tracing them with his tongue, seeking entry. As her lips parted, he tasted her, drowning in the sensations racing through him as their tongues caressed. When she pulled back slightly to take his upper lip between hers, he couldn’t control the groan that rumbled through him.

His jeans grew tighter as his desire rose with every lick, every stroke of her hands through his hair, the feel of her taut body, her breasts teasing him, able to feel the tight peaks pressing into his chest. His hands roamed over her back as he kissed and kissed and kissed her.

Rey was lost in the feel of Ben – his arms, his hair, his body and his lips. It was heaven. Though she’d woken up in his arms most mornings, this time their actions were conscious and deliberate. His lips were so soft and he smelled so good. 

Neither of them knew how long they had spent entwined, lost in their own world in the orchard until a loud bleat roused them. Pulling away from each other’s mouths, they stared at each other for countless seconds before stepping back, a strange awkwardness flooding them.

“Um, maybe we should continue walking,” suggested Rey, smoothing her hair down and refusing to look at his mussed-up hair, knowing she was responsible for it.

Nodding his head, Ben turned and looked at Gerald, who was munching away on a fallen peach as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

Following behind Rey, he caught the goat’s eye and mouthed ‘thanks’. 

Maybe Gerald wasn’t all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm so excited to finally be able to show you the artwork. I've been sitting on for a few weeks now and had to stop myself from posting it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben grow closer and she realises she forgotten something extremely important...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I have returned to working in the office and it's taken a few weeks to get back into the commuting groove. I'd forgotten how much it takes out of you. I miss working from home but I should be grateful because it means we're back to a somewhat normal life in Australia. When I see what's happening in the rest of the world, I feel doubly grateful. Stay safe, stay home and wear your masks. It really does help.
> 
> I've been really slack about replying to your comments but please be assured I read each and every one and I appreciate them so much, I can't even tell you. I will endeavour to reply to all the comments from now on.
> 
> During this time, I also wrote a canon one-shot, my first. It's quite angsty as it deals with Rey dealing with Ben's loss but it ends on a hopeful, happy ending, because I can't seem to write anything else. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little glimpse into Ben and Rey growing closer. No Gerald in this one but he will return, have no fear.

“That’s it. Nice, rhythmic strokes.”

“It’s taking too long.”

“No, it isn’t. You’ll get better results than trying to rush it.”

“It’s dripping.”

“Wipe it up before it makes a mess.”

“It’s already messy.”

“If you’re going to argue, I’ll finish it myself.”

“No, I said I’d help and I will.”

“Yes, like that. Short, sharp dabs are fine at times, but this calls for finesse.”

“I’m going to finish soon. You?”

“Yes, just a little more…There!”

Rey smiled triumphantly at the window trimming she’d just finished painting before looking over at Ben, who was trying to avoid getting paint on the floor as he applied paint to the skirting, tongue poking out in his concentration.

He was adorable.

She couldn’t help thinking it as she watched her ‘husband’ work. His black hair was smattered with dabs of cream paint, as were his jeans and t-shirt. Walking over to him, she reached out and painted the tip of his nose, giggling at his outraged reaction.

“Hey! You know this means war?”

“Ha!” she laughed and ran out the front door, Ben in hot pursuit, paint brush held up threatening revenge.

Neither of them mentioned the kiss in the orchard by some unspoken agreement. Rey didn’t know why, but she wasn’t ready to talk about it and the shift in their formerly adversarial relationship. It seemed neither was Ben as they continued walking as if nothing had happened.

That night, Rey struggled to fall asleep, her mind replaying the feel of his soft lips on hers and how the earth seemed to shift beneath her very foundations. Her mind grappled with unbidden thoughts and desires but her body didn’t seem to hold the same qualms. It throbbed with want for her bed partner, who’s body heat made hers skyrocket. The new mattress was arriving tomorrow so she just had to endure one more night of trying not end up sprawled over Ben’s body, dry humping him in her sleep. That would stop when that infernal dip in the mattress was gone.

Well, that was what she’d believed.

The new mattress arrived and the old one taken away. Rey almost imagined she caught Ben watching the old one go with a look of faint regret but dismissed it instantly. No one

could be nostalgic over that lump of garbage.

Together they’d made the bed with the new sheets and bedspread that she’d bought as a treat. A new mattress deserved new bedding. The old ones were so tattered they were see-through.

When they went to bed that night, Ben grinned at her and it was all she could do not to attack him with kisses. The dip might be gone, but her libido wasn’t.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to get comfortable on this new mattress,” he joked.

“You can go sleep on the couch if you’re worried,” she threw back saucily.

“Not a chance.”

They lay facing each other, their eyes speaking without words. For several minutes not a word was said, fingertips just touching as their hands rested between their bodies.

The air was thick with unspoken, unacknowledged emotions.

Ben was the first to move, his fingertip softly brushing over hers. “Goodnight,” he whispered.

“Goodnight,” she replied in the same hushed tone.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing as well as the cadence of Ben’s, his solid presence beside her comfort now rather than an annoyance.

When she woke the next morning, Rey could have sworn she was sleeping in a furnace and under a very heavy weighted blanket. Prising one eye open, she realised that a new mattress with no dip made absolutely no difference to the two of them waking up completely entangled in each other.

Ben’s head was resting on her chest, nuzzling one breast with his nose while his hand cupped the other, one leg thrown over hers so his groin was pressed into her hip, his obvious erection pressing into her.

She wasn’t innocent either. One hand was buried in his luscious hair as if to prevent him from moving from her body while the other had made its way under his t-shirt, firmly gripping onto his upper waist.

For several minutes, Rey lay there luxuriating in the warmth and comfort of Ben’s body, safe in the knowledge he was asleep.

It was getting rather ridiculous. They’d blamed the old mattress before. What was their excuse now? Unconsciously, their bodies sought each other out and short of sleeping on the awful couch, what could they do about it?

Did she actually _want_ to do anything about it? Other than to have slow, sleepy morning sex with Ben. 

Could they?

There was no denying they were getting on much better and there weren’t any other options available to either of them for the foreseeable future. What would be the harm? Two consenting adults making the most of their enforced stay together.

And when they inevitably returned to their normal lives? Could they go back to being just colleagues, putting this entire episode behind them? 

Could she?

Before she could seriously give thought to it, a deep, stabbing ache ripped through her abdomen.

_Oh fuck!_ She knew what that meant. It signalled the start of her period. It was like a warning bell – she would start bleeding within the next couple of hours. 

In all the upheaval of the last few weeks, Rey had totally forgotten about her cycle so it came as something of a surprise. Thinking back, she’d just finished her last period when she and Ben were bundled away and she’d not given it a thought. She hoped this one of the better months. Every other period, she struggled with cramps for the first day.

Needing to go to the bathroom, Rey tried to wiggle away when another thought struck her. She had no supplies! She wanted to kick herself for forgetting to buy them when they’d done their groceries. What was she thinking? She was hardly an inexperienced teenager.

She knew she only had a short time before the floodgates metaphorically opened, so she tossed aside being careful and threw off Ben’s hand with a huff, waking him up in the process.

“Wh-what?” he croaked hoarsely, his eyes warm and soft from sleep.

“I need to get up,” she replied as she moved before gasping as another cramp struck, stronger than the last one. Damn, she may not have as much time as she thought. “Get off me!” Sitting up she moaned and bent over.

“Rey! What’s wrong?” His croaky voice sounded panicked. She shook her head and struggled to stand up. She didn’t really want to discuss her female bodily functions with Ben. 

Rushing to the bathroom as quickly as she could, she rummaged through the cabinet in the vain hope that she had actually bought some tampons without even thinking about it but she had no such luck. 

Sitting on the toilet, she felt relieved that she hadn’t started bleeding yet but it wouldn’t be long. Did she have enough time to get to the store in the village and back before then? What choice did she have?

Ben knocked on the door, his still sleep-fogged brain trying to work out what was going on. He dimly registered that he and Rey had ended up wrapped in each other’s arms but he didn’t get a chance to enjoy it before Rey was pushing him off and rushing off to the bathroom, in pain from the looks of it.

What was wrong with her? He didn’t even try to understand why the thought of Rey in pain or danger had him so panicked. What if she was sick? Or worse? 

“Rey! Rey, are you okay?” he called out through the door. 

“Go away. I’m fine,” came her muffled voice.

He was just about to take her at her word when he heard another moan of pain. “What’s wrong? Do I need to call an ambulance?” How long would that take in this place? “I’ll just take you to the hospital myself. An ambulance will take too long.” He didn’t even know where the nearest hospital was. Fuck, he’d have to stop by Rose’s to ask, wasting precious time.

“No, I don’t need an ambulance,” she insisted. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine, Rey.” 

“I am, all right?”

“Rey, if you don’t open the door and tell me what’s wrong, I’m going to knock it down, I promise you.” He knew Rey was ridiculously stubborn and he’d do it if it meant saving her life.

“Okay, okay! Give me a moment.” 

Ben waited anxiously outside the bathroom, prepared to carry out his promise if she didn’t come out in the next minute, when the door opened and a wan-looking Rey peeked out. “Rey!”

Rey looked at him and shook her head. “I’m not sick or dying, Ben. It’s much more mundane, and embarrassing, than that.”

“What is it? You look pale.” Pushing open the door, he followed her into the room where she sat on the closed toilet seat.

Rey buried her face in her hands. “This is so embarrassing.”

“We’re both adults, Rey. Just let me help you,” he insisted, crouching down in front of her and taking one of her hands in his. 

“My period’s going to start really soon and I don’t have any supplies,” she moaned, cheeks red. “I’m so stupid. How could I forget something as basic as that?”

Ben gulped, feeling that sense of awkwardness that fell over all men when the topic of menstruation was raised, especially if it involved a woman that wasn’t their girlfriend or wife. Then he mentally kicked himself. _Stop being fucking stupid! This is a totally natural thing and society should be past treating it like a taboo subject. Rey needs you, so man the fuck up!_

“Okay, I can’t say I know anything about that, obviously, but how can I help you?” he replied, squeezing her hand.

Rey looked at him, something akin to wonder in her eyes. “Um, I need to go to the village and get supplies.” As she spoke another cramp struck.

“I’ll go,” he told her worriedly. “You get back in bed. Just tell me what you need and I’ll rush down. You don’t look like you’re in a state to drive. Is it painful?”

She nodded. “I get cramps as a warning. Sometimes they last whole day.”

Ben bit his lip. He hated the thought of her hurting. “Is…is there anything you can do to ease the pain? I can pick some up as well.”

“You’d do that for me?” she asked.

“Of course! You’re my ‘wife’, aren’t you?” he replied with a wink. “Surely someone’s bought these things for you before?”

Shaking her head, Rey’s lip quivered. “No. I’ve never had anyone to rely on except me.”

“Well, while we’re here, you can rely on me. Come on, let’s get you back to bed. You can make me a list while I get dressed. The sooner I go, the sooner I get back with what you need,” said Ben, helping her to her feet.

Reaching up, Rey caressed his cheek with a soft smile. “Thank you, ‘husband’.”

“Any time,” he gulped, his heart racing.

A short time later, he was in the small supermarket in the feminine hygiene aisle, looking at the choices, completely perplexed. He rarely shopped for himself and certainly never for pads and tampons, so he had no idea there were so many options to choose from! 

“Regular. Super. Wings. No Wings. What the fuck? Do the ‘super’ ones with wings give you superpowers or something?” he muttered to himself, looking at the list Rey had given him. All she’d written was ‘pads, tampons, Mersyndol’. She hadn’t specified a brand or anything. 

There was nothing for it, so he bought a packet of each item on display. Rey could take her pick that way. The cashier gave him an amused glance as she bagged everything. “First time buying for the wife?”

“Ah, yeah,” he replied, flushing. “Do you know what ‘Mersyndol’ is? I can’t find it?”

“It’s a painkiller specially for period pain,” she explained. “You’ll need to pick that up from the pharmacy.”

He nearly gasped when the total rang up. “Why are these so expensive? It’s not like they’re a luxury item or she has a choice whether to use them or not,” he grumbled as he handed over the cash.

“That, sir, is something women all over the world have been asking for decades,” the cashier replied. “If only more men asked the same question.”

After picking up the painkiller, his mind brooded over the price of a basic necessity for women as he drove home. It was a form of discrimination, that’s what it was. When he saw his mother again, he’d have to bring it up with her. She was a senator, after all. 

Rey was curled up in a ball when he entered the bedroom and placed the bags next to her.

“What?” she gasped when she saw all the items. “Did you buy one of everything?”

Ben rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “You didn’t specify which one and…and I didn’t want to get the wrong thing…”

His words were stolen from him when she reached up and pulled him down to her, giving him a long, sweet kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” She stood, picking up the bags and made for the bathroom.

“I’ll make you a tea while you…er…,” he waved his hand in the air.

Rey giggled. “Thank you. It took a while, but you are a very good ‘husband’.”

Ben huffed and left the room to set the kettle to boil, his chest warm from the compliment.

As Rey had feared, the cramps continued all day. The only thing that made the whole miserable experience worthwhile was the way Ben hovered worriedly over her. At one point, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen, the heat from his huge hand giving her instant relief. At his panicked look, she chuckled. “I don’t have a heat pack and I know you’re like a furnace. Is this okay?”

He nodded and pressed into her belly gently. “Good to know I useful for something. Is this a usual thing? How do you put up with this every month?” 

“Honestly, Ben, haven’t you seen any of your girlfriends get periods? It’s not exactly uncommon to feel like this. It’s yuck, but it goes away. Other women get it much worse than me, so I count myself lucky,” she asked after the hundredth time of him offering to get something for her. It was sweet of him but she could tell he thought she was on the verge of dying or something.

He shook his head. “It’s…uh…not something I’ve ever had to deal with. I’ve never…never been on…intimate…enough terms with a woman to have this topic come up,” he admitted.

“Really? Not even one girlfriend?”

“I can’t call any woman I’ve been with a ‘girlfriend’.” He looked at her. “That would imply I had feelings for them, and that’s never been the case. I’ve never actually slept with a woman. Until you.” His eyes widened. “You know what I mean. It’s just been sex and then leave.”

“Oh,” replied Rey, shocked. She’d assumed he’d had more girlfriends than she’d had hot dinners, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Maybe…maybe he was just as lonely as she was.

Or had been. Since they’d arrived in Arcadia, she couldn’t recall feeling lonely. It was an eye-opening realisation.

“What about you? You’ve probably had boyfriends that weren’t total incompetents when it came to these things?” he asked.

“No, not really,” she confessed. “I’ve been on dates but none have lasted longer than a few days. I think my longest relationship was in college. It lasted two weeks.”

Ben nodded. “I think we are each other’s longest relationship then.”

“Who would have thought, huh?”

“Yeah. And we’re not even in a real relationship.”

Neither of them said anything for a while after that, lost in their own thoughts.

A few days later, and mornings waking up entwined, Finn and Poe arrived at their place bearing gifts.

“A supplier for one of my projects muddled up the order and supplied double the amount of paint needed,” explained Poe. “I immediately thought of you. This shack really needs some sprucing up. I’ve got everything you guys need. It’ll give you something to do other than…you know,” he winked, making Rey blush.

“Leave the lovebirds alone,” chided Finn. “Good news! We have a couch on the way for you.”

“Really?” gasped Rey.

“That client with more money than sense? They are getting rid of all their furniture and getting new stuff, a complete waste of perfectly good furniture, and I’ve snagged one of the couches that will fit in here,” explained Poe. “It’s coming in five days so I expect this place to have a fresh coat of paint before it gets here.”

“We can do that, can’t we, sweetheart?” nodded Ben.

“Of course! I love painting. I’ve painted a number of my apartments before,” said Rey. 

“I can’t say that I have. We always had interior designers,” admitted Ben sheepishly.

“Rich boys,” scoffed Rey, a note of affection lacing her voice. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything I know, and then some.”

Poe and Finn laughed uproariously as Ben blushed at the mildly suggestive words, body tightening without his permission. God, it was getting hard to be around Rey without dragging her to bed, and not to sleep, no pun intended.

The longer they were here, the more and more in step they fell into together. They were now able to navigate around each other seamlessly, as if it was a song they’d been dancing to for years. 

If he didn’t know better, he’d almost believe they were in a long-standing, live-in relationship – without the sex.

And by all the heavens, did he want the sex!

He suspected she did too. 

It was ticking timebomb. He welcomed the inevitable explosion.

Once again, he found himself learning new skills as Rey instructed him on the finer points of painting the walls. He’d spent the previous day lugging the few pieces of furniture they possessed around as Rey washed down every surface and had him filling in and sanding any cracks. In a house this old, there were more than a few. 

Ben couldn’t help feel pleased with himself when Rey complimented him on a job well done that evening after she’d inspected his handiwork. It was not something he’d ever imagined taking pride in, but there it was. 

The following day was spent undercoating all the walls and trimmings. It would probably have made more sense for Rey to paint the skirting boards as he had to fold himself down like a pretzel but she was busy with the window trimmings and cornices, so he started after making sure all the drop-sheets were all in place.

Since bickering was their natural state of being, the good-natured barbs flew back and forth as they worked, Ben enjoying himself despite his protesting back. He didn’t expect it when Rey snuck up on him and dabbed the tip of his nose with paint, laughing as she ran out the door.

With a huge grin, Ben lunged after her, waving his paintbrush in the air threateningly. His long legs allowed him to catch her at the porch steps, grabbing hold of her arm and turning her around, her laugh captivating him.

“Attack me with paint, will you?” he growled menacingly, making her laugh even louder. “That deserves vengeance!” He reached over and dabbed paint on her nose, as well as both cheeks. “There! That will teach you.”

“Oh no, I won’t stand for that!” she cried and painted a stripe from his forehead down to his chin.

“This means war!”

After that, it was a race to see who could get more paint on the other, both of them soon looking like they’d rolled around in a tin of paint.

When the paint ran out, they dropped the brushes and used their fingers to smear the paint even further, bodies drawing closer and closer, until they realised that their arms were entwined.

The laughter suddenly stopped, eyes locked together for a moment in time before Ben pulled Rey close and kissed her hungrily, as if she was his only source of sustenance. 

With a soft moan, ignoring the taste of paint on each other’s lips – they’d worry about if it was non-toxic later – they kissed each other over and over, tongues clashing as they devoured each other. Rey’s hand clenched in Ben’s hair, crusted in clumps of paint as Ben’s roamed over her back and bottom, spreading paint even further.

Hearts pounding, they hungrily moved together as one, lost to everything but each other as their bodies strained to feel as much of the other as possible. 

It could have been minutes or hours, neither knew or cared, but eventually they pulled back enough to get some much-needed oxygen, lips swollen and wiped clean of paint now.

Resting his forehead on hers Ben smiled, several emotions racing through him. “You taste of paint,” he murmured.

“So do you.”

“I like it.” _I like you._

“So do I.” _I like you too._


End file.
